Count the Bodies
by BloodAvenger42
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in control of two bodies? How it would feel if that other body is that of somebody you know? How it would feel if you have all the memories that person ever had? Ichigo Kurosaki finds out first hand... for better or worse. This is an experimental story I'm doing, tell me what you think. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. CH.12 UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Count the Bodies**

Ichigo sighed as he laid his head back on his bed looking lazily towards his window to see the clouds slowly moving by in the sky above. There was absolutely nothing to do today and summer vacation _just_ started! All of his friends had plans and couldn't spend time with him. He knew that his sisters were off with their friends and he _did not_ want to hang out with his insane father. On top of that there were no hollows to slay as Aizen had been slain by his hand and he had already gone through the whole Xcution and got his powers back. Now there was absolutely nothing to do!

Ichigo growled in frustration and got up ignoring the shaking drawer that he threw Kon into to shut him up and walked into his bathroom to wash his face.

_I wonder what Hat-n'-Clogs and those guys are doing?_

Ichigo looked into the mirror for a bit before sighing and walking out the door leaving a note saying that he'd be back later.

* * *

Kisuke found himself facing a dilemma that he did not face in a very long time. It had been ages since he had to confront this one great obstacle that he managed to avoid for all these years… until now. He, Kisuke Urahara, didn't remember what he was doing. He drew a blank, the idea he had just disappeared: poof! Gone! Kisuke rubbed his head in bewilderment.

"Well that's troublesome, I had such a good idea too… oh well!" said Kisuke suddenly happy as he poured some random ingredient into the vial filled with an odd pulsing liquid.

The contents suddenly turned from clear to bright neon green. Kisuke looked in excitement at his new invention, but the problem was that he didn't know what it did. Kisuke sighed and decided it was best to get rid of it incase it did something dramatic. Kisuke shook his head and corked the vial.

_"Hello Ichigo what brings you here?"_ came Yoruichi's cat voice.

Kisuke looked up.

_"Yo Yoruichi-san I'm just wondering if you happened to sense any hollows in the area,"_ stated Ichigo's voice nonchalantly.

Kisuke smirked as he made his way over to the door.

_"Nope, not a hollow in sight, they've really cut down on the attacks since you defeated Aizen," _said Yoruichi.

Kisuke heard Ichigo sigh in disappointment. The man smirked and threw open the doors with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Yoruichi had disappeared into the hallway.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, what brings you to my humble shop?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo looked at him with a nonchalant look.

"Nothing much was just asking if you had any hollow activity show up on your sensors," stated the orange haired teen.

Kisuke took out his trademark fan and giggled.

"You do remember that you have your Substitute Badge right?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Might have broke," Ichigo stated simply.

Kisuke giggled again before snapping his fan shut.

"Yare, yare I sense a case of pure boredom, am I correct?" asked Kisuke with a gleeful note.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Ya I'm bored so what?" he asked tiredly.

Kisuke was about to answer when suddenly he felt something slam into his back. Kisuke turned around to catch the person who ran into him from falling backward only to catch a glint of neon green flying off towards Ichigo. Everything went in slow motion. Kisuke could only watch as the vial flew and connected with Ichigo's chest. The delicate glass shattered spilling all of the vial's contents onto the boy. As soon as the liquid came in contact with Ichigo's shirt, it exploded into a green mist leaving the boy coughing. Kisuke suddenly felt intrigued on what would happen next. Everybody watched the green cloud as it settled. Ichigo coughed and whisked the mist away until it disappeared.

"What the hell Hat-n'-Clogs!" growled Ichigo as he still had his eyes shut.

Kisuke sighed in disappointment that nothing of notable difference happened. Oh well back to the drawing board. Suddenly Yoruichi came back in her human form.

"What did I miss?" asked the Goddess of Flash.

"Hat-n'-Clogs tried to blind me with his experiments that's what," growled Ichigo in irritation.

Yoruichi grinned and put a hand on her hip.

"Aw if you were blind then you wouldn't be able to see me transform," she gushed.

Ichigo put down his hand and glared at her… only to stagger around holding his head.

"What the…" he started as he staggered the other way.

Everyone watching blinked in shock when a familiar figure suddenly staggered the opposite way.

"Hell," finished smooth female voice.

Kisuke blinked in stunned silence. Could this be the result of his potion? Suddenly Ichigo fell to the floor seemingly unconscious.

"Ichigo!" said Yoruichi coming out of her stupor.

"What?" asked the same voice.

Yoruichi froze and looked up at the figure still standing now staring back at her with her own golden eyes.

"What?" repeated Yoruichi's doppelganger in annoyance, "You going to leave me hanging Yoruichi-san?"

Yoruichi stared at the other Yoruichi in shock.

"Ichigo?" she asked.

"Yes?" Yoruichi-Ichigo asked in exasperation.

Suddenly Yoruichi-Ichigo stopped as she finally heard the sound of her own voice.

"Why does my voice sound… and my body feels…" suddenly realization hit those golden eyes, which rolled back, and she fell backwards to the floor in a faint. Suddenly Ichigo's body jumped up and he looked around and sighed in relief.

"Wow you would not believe the dream I just had," said Ichigo.

Everyone stared at the unconscious body lying just behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked as well.

"Huh? Why is Yoruichi-san unconscious?" asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san… Shihoin-sama is right here…" said Ururu.

Ichigo looked over to see the Shihoin princess next to Kisuke before he promptly held his head again.

"Fucking damn it, it's happening…" Ichigo stated falling backward and rolling towards the unconscious Yoruichi revealing a copy of Kisuke.

"Again," finished Kisuke-Ichigo.

Kisuke-Ichigo got up while Ichigo and Yoruichi-Ichigo remained unconscious. He rubbed his head only for the fedora to fall off in the process.

"What the he-…" Kisuke-Ichigo didn't finish his sentence when he looked at the fedora and looked up at Kisuke before falling unconscious again.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BASTARD!"

Kisuke was currently trying to calm down an angry Tessia-Ichigo, which as quite awkward to say the least. Yoruichi was watching off to the side with an amused look on her face while trying her best to ignore the fact that a copy of her was lying right next to her. Tessia had fainted a while ago upon seeing his body fall out of Ichigo's.

"Well Kurosaki-kun, I actually have no idea, that potion was an unbalanced substance that I was ready to dispose of when it kind of… slipped my mind…" said Kisuke sheepishly.

Tessia-Ichigo glared at Kisuke in exasperation. Kisuke continued.

"It seems that whenever you make eye contact with somebody of high spiritual pressure, you gain a copy of him or her to control," said the scientist rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, yeah whatever do you have a cure?" asked Tessia-Ichigo.

Kisuke sighed.

"Well that's the thing, since this substance is unknown, I have no way of knowing how to cure it especially since the substance dissolved entirely," said Kisuke.

Tessia-Ichigo's face went blank.

"So you're basically saying that this is permanent," he stated.

"Yup!~" sang Kisuke.

Suddenly Kisuke cowered under the glares of not one but four pairs of eyes. Somehow every one of Ichigo's bodies got up and was now fixing glares at Kisuke.

**"GODDAMNIT KISUKE!" **they all roared.

Suddenly three of the bodies fell face first and the last one remaining was Yoruichi-Ichigo who sighed and sat back massaging her temples.

"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun," said Kisuke hiding his face behind his fan, "I'm sure you'll be able to continue on with your life… although I'm not sure it would be wise to go to Soul Society any longer."

Ichigo… well Yoruichi-Ichigo nodded in agreement suddenly feeling tired.

"I'm going to get some sleep," said Yoruichi-Ichigo about ready to get up when suddenly the real Yoruichi hopped onto her lap in cat form.

"Hold up, Ichigo, don't you know whose body you're currently controlling?" asked Yoruichi.

Yoruichi-Ichigo blinked before looking down at herself.

"Oh," she said rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"You may use the guest bedroom," said Kisuke, "I'll inform your father."

Yoruichi-Ichigo sighed and nodded before hefting up her original body over her shoulders and making her way to the said room. Jinta, Ururu, and Tessia helped with the other two bodies. Kisuke hummed at this unexpected turn of events.

"This is quite intriguing not only can he create copies of every person with high spiritual pressure, he can also control them all at the same time!" exclaimed the scientist.

He shrank under the glare of Yoruichi.

"You created this mess, Kisuke, find a way to fix it," she growled before she too retired to her quarters leaving the scientist alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jinta and Ururu walked over towards the guest bedroom. When they got there, Ururu knocked politely.

"Kurosaki-kun, Tsukabishi-sama made some breakfast if you want some," she called.

Jinta and Ururu were thrown off by the amount of groaning as if there was a whole crowd of people sleeping in the room. The two looked at one another before Ururu cautiously opened the door. The sight that greeted them was nothing less than shocking.

* * *

Kisuke sighed as he failed yet again to find a formula that would be effective, there was something he was missing, something key. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and he turned just in time to see Tessia poke his head in. The man looked exasperated.

"Urahara-san… there's something you need to see," said the man.

Kisuke lifted an eyebrow before shrugging and following Tessia out of his lab and to the guest bedroom. When Kisuke saw the shocked faces of Jinta and Ururu as they peered into the room, Kisuke started to get nervous.

_What could have happened this time?_

Kisuke slowly walked to the open doorway… and almost fainted at what he saw. The room was cluttered with all thirteen Gotei captains including Head Commander Yamamoto, all thirteen lieutenants, the 11th Division's 3rd and 5th seats, the ten Espada, Ichigo's ryoka friends, all three traitor captains, and… a female version of Ichigo lying about in addition to the first three bodies. Ichigo was in the middle with a blank look on his face.

"Hat-n'-Clogs…" said Ichigo darkly.

Kisuke looked around unbelievingly. Did the Gotei 13 come for a surprise visit?! And why the hell were the Espada there? Suddenly Kisuke got an idea.

"Kurosaki-kun what did you dream about last night?" asked Kisuke.

The question caught the orange haired boy completely off guard as he rubbed the back of his head, anger temporarily forgotten.

"W-Well I think I was remembering all my past battles as well as my friends at Soul Society during my sleep," said Ichigo.

Kisuke sighed.

"So it doesn't matter about if you see the person or not, it's your _memory_ of them and their spiritual pressure… well this is quite troublesome," said Kisuke lowering his hat.

Upon hearing this, Ichigo groaned and fell on his back with his eyes closed only for Yachiru-Ichigo's eyes to open.

"Gah! Who am I now?!" came Yachiru's super high voice.

Tessia and Kisuke sweat dropped. After about an hour of trying, Ichigo finally gave up and came over to the kitchen in Byakuya's body, which was quite comical as the usually emotionless face held a hard scowl on it. The group ate in silence until Byakuya-Ichigo spoke up.

"Hey Hat-n'-Clogs," said Ichigo in Byakuya's monotone voice.

Kisuke tried his best not to laugh as he looked up at Byakuya-Ichigo.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Is it normal to still feel hungry yet full at the same time?"

Everybody looked at Byakuya-Ichigo for a few seconds until suddenly they heard a barrage of groaning stomachs from the guestroom.

"Oh dear…" muttered Kisuke.

* * *

"Is Onii-chan back yet?" asked Yuzu in worry.

Karin sighed and shook her head.

"No Yuzu and Goat-chin doesn't seem to know where he is either although I think he has an idea," said Karin in annoyance.

Yuzu sighed as she held the note that Ichigo had left before he took off yesterday night. Isshin told his daughters that Ichigo was sleeping over at a friend's house, but Karin knew better than that and Yuzu also had her suspicions as well. The problem was that the real danger had already passed so why would their big brother want to train? Suddenly Karin put a hand on her shoulder throwing her out of her thoughts.

"Hey Yuzu, you want to go to the Urahara Shoten to get some candy?" asked Karin.

Yuzu smiled knowing that her twin sister was trying to make her feel better and nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good," said Yuzu.

The twins got dressed and left leaving a note for their father on where they were going. As they drew nearer to the humble candy shop, they started to hear shouting coming from it. The two of them looked at each other in worry and started approaching the building a bit slower. Soon the voices became understandable and Karin's eyes widened at the familiar sound from one of them.

"Gah! This is so frustrating!"

Karin furrowed her brows causing Yuzu to look at her in concern.

"Karin-chan?" she inquired.

Karin just shook her head and marched up to the door with her twin sister close behind. She threw open the door and sure enough there he was, Toshiro Hitsugaya sitting at the meeting table across from Kisuke with his head leaning on a hand while glaring at the table. The room temperature was noticeably colder making it known that the young prodigy was in a bad mood. Toshiro was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the door open, but Kisuke on the other hand…

"Oh? We have guests?" asked Kisuke with a smile.

Toshiro simply leaned his head on the table with a groan. Karin wondered what had gotten him into such a sour mood. Suddenly there was rustling and the door to the hallway opened. Causing both twins to gasp. A girl stood there looking quite distraught not really looking at the twins with short orange hair and soft brown eyes wearing a white dress with a beige wool sweater over it, but for a split second, the girls thought that it was somebody else standing before them.

"Kaa-san?" Karin chocked out.

The girl looked over at Karin and blinked in alarm.

"Kaa-san is that you?" asked Yuzu, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The girl blinked before her eyes widened as if coming to a conclusion before they softened considerably.

"No… I'm not your kaa-san…" said the girl, "I'm also only seventeen."

The twins lowered their heads.

"Oh," came their joint reply.

Suddenly the girl caught sight of Toshiro.

"Oh and what do we have here?" she asked.

Toshiro didn't make a sound causing the girl sigh.

"Honestly if you're going to go to get some shut eye at least do it in the guest bedroom," she muttered as she picked the boy up and pulled back down the hall but not before waving the twins.

The twins waved back hesitantly as they watched the white haired boy get dragged away.

"I apologize for that, some business gone awry, but I can still help you," said Kisuke with a smile.

* * *

Ichigo lay back in her female form after she lay Toshiro-Ichigo down by the others in the guest room. That was a close call; she was almost caught by her own sisters never mind her friends. Ichigo sighed as she gazed around the room at all her bodies before shaking her head.

_There has to be some way to control them all…_

_There is._

Ichigo's head shot up when she heard that voice.

_Zangetsu?_

_I'm here Ichigo and I'm in a position similar to yours at the moment._

_ How so?_

_Come into your inner world and you'll see._

Ichigo nodded to air and closed her eyes to meditate. It took a couple of tries as his conscious kept skipping to each one of his bodies, but he managed to get into his inner world… which was a complete and utter mess… it looked like a city that was take over by jungle with volcanoes in the distance and an aurora in the light of day with a red moon shining brightly… the list goes on and on. Ichigo looked around in horror at this.

"It seems that Kisuke Urahara's experiment has had more dire consequences, I had a hard time trying to reach you because I was going through the same thing as you."

Ichigo turned and jumped when he saw that it wasn't only Zangetsu standing there, but many other Zanpakuto spirits. Ichigo recognized Senbonzakura and Sode no Shirayuki along with some others, but there also some he didn't recognize. Then it dawned on him.

"Do you mean that the Zanpakuto were copied as well?!" cried Ichigo.

Zangetsu nodded,

"Indeed and it took a lot of focus and persistence in order to succeed in taking control of all my bodies and even now I'm still struggling, but now I know that it is possible."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You mean that…" he started.

Zangetsu nodded with a smirk.

"Shall we go to step one?"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Urahara Shoten got to business like always. Tessia, Ururu, and Jinta were all setting up all the stalls and making sure everything was clean while Kisuke sat at the counter brushing up on some experiment notes. Kisuke looked up when he heard a bunch of cursing and shuffling coming from the guest room. Kisuke looked over at Yoruichi who shrugged before hopping from her perch and heading over to the guest room. Kisuke got up and went as well. The two stopped before the door. Yoruichi being Yoruichi simply opened the door without knocking and the sight before them was quite shocking as well as amusing. Every single body in the room was walking about… well more like tumbling about.

"Ichigo?" asked Yoruichi.

"Can't talk right now!" called Jushiro-Ichigo.

Suddenly Kenpachi-Ichigo tripped and fell on top of Matsumoto-Ichigo with a thud causing three others to trip as well. More cursing ensued as Ichigo tried directing the bodies that were still standing to help those that were lying down. Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at one another in wonder before looking back only to be faced with Mayuri-Ichigo and Shuhei-Ichigo.

"Hey Hat-n'-Clogs," said Mayuri-Ichigo.

"Mind if I use the training area?" called Retsu-Ichigo.

Kisuke blinked.

"Um… sure…"

**"Thanks,"** came a unified reply causing the residents of Urahara Shoten to jump.

Kisuke quickly went to open the trap door as Ichigo carefully navigated his bodies down the ladder and into the training area. The members of the shop went down as well to watch Ichigo's progress. It was surprising how Ichigo seemed to get the hang of controlling all of his bodies. Soon he started trying more complicated actions like running, jumping, or uncoordinated movement as if to deceive the bystander that all these bodies weren't being controlled by one mind. After three hours of this, Ichigo mastered the basic physical movements.

"Whew!" said Ikkaku-Ichigo.

"That was hard," said Renji-Ichigo rubbing sweat from his face.

A slow clap caught the attention of all of Ichigo's bodies. It was Yoruichi clapping with a smile that mirrored those on all the others.

"Well done Kurosaki-kun you learned how to walk… with over fifty legs," said Kisuke from behind his fan.

The bodies all grinned in their own ways.

"Yeah, now that that's complete…" said Orihime-Ichigo.

"I'm moving to the next step," finished Rukia-Ichigo.

"Oh? And what's that?" asked Kisuke.

"Learning how to control which mouth I speak from," said Soifon-Ichigo.

* * *

The next day was spent learning how to control the speech of all the bodies and needless to say it was easier said than done.

"Hell hath no fury for a…" started Kenpachi-Ichigo.

"Woman scorned," finished Byakuya-Ichigo who let out a frustrated sigh.

"C'mon stay on Kenpachi!" growled Kenpachi-Ichigo, "Hell hath no-."

"Fury for a woman scorned," finished Retsu-Ichigo before growling, "Damn it!"

Kisuke sat on a rock watching all of Ichigo's bodies sitting in a circle around Kenpachi-Ichigo. He thought of how hard Ichigo worked to get his bodies to move to his commands as well as how hard he was working now.

"There's just no such thing as giving less than 100% for Kurosaki-kun is there?" asked Kisuke to nobody.

Kisuke also took note that controlling _two_ bodies with one conscience would have taken years to master if it hadn't already degraded the conscious entirely, but here was the epitome that was Ichigo controlling over _fifty_ bodies in a matter of hours and he was well on his way to mastering speech too. Kisuke shook his head.

"Just what are you Kurosaki-kun?" asked Kisuke.

Ichigo meanwhile was slowly finding a rhythm. Basically all he had to do was imagine a classroom were only those who raise their hands could speak. Now, Ichigo didn't physically raise any hands, but with the body he wanted to speak with he imagined them raising their hand and then speaking through them. Ichigo continued to practice when suddenly Yoruichi spoke up.

"Oy Byakuya-bo," said Yoruichi.

Ichigo turned Byakuya-Ichigo's head to face the tanned-skinned goddess.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow-Ichigo asked only to turn red and for every body to shield their eyes.

Yoruichi Shihoin was once again… naked.

"What the hell Yoruichi?!" growled Ikkaku-Ichigo.

"Can't you go through one day without showing your bare butt to the world?!" growled Nel-Ichigo.

Yoruichi sighed.

"Oh my, the reaction is always the same," said Yoruichi, "No matter how many bodies Ichigo is a part of."

Suddenly Yoruichi was faced with Yoruichi-Ichigo who held a red tinge on her cheeks and a glare on her face.

"Well _some_ people want to train so maybe you should bother somebody else," growled Yoruichi-Ichigo.

Yoruichi's brow twitched at Ichigo's use of her own body, but smirked none-the-less.

"Alright I'll make myself scarce," said Yoruichi turning back to cat form and bounding up to Kisuke he had his fan in front of his eyes.

He peaked over at Yoruichi and sighed snapping it shut. Ichigo went back to his "training" session as he continued to try controlling his speech throughout the voices. After hours of talking… and talking… Ichigo finally managed to create a full on conversation with himself using whom ever he wanted. Currently Kenpachi-Ichigo was reading a part from _Arcadia_ by Tom Stoppard while Ichigo had a select few bodies act the lines out.

"Yes, let her stay. A lesson in folly is worth two in wisdom," said Retsu-Ichigo.

"Is Sidley Park to be an Englishman's garden or the haunt of Corsican brigands?" asked Kyoraku-Ichigo glaring at the ceiling.

"Let us not hyperbolize, sir," said Shuhei-Ichigo pleasantly.

"It is rape, sir!" growled Kyoraku-Ichigo spinning towards him.

"It is the modern style," said Marechiyo-Ichigo raising his hands.

"Regrettable, of course, but so it is," said Jushiro-Ichigo.

"Mr. Chater you show too much submission, Mr. Hodge I appeal to you," said Retsu-Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed as he made Kenpachi-Ichigo close the book.

"Well, that's step two done," muttered Ichigo massaging his temples.

"So what's the next step?"

Ichigo didn't move, instead he made Soifon-Ichigo look over to the speaker who was (surprise, surprise) Yoruichi in cat form.

"I don't know yet Yoruichi-san," said Soifon-Ichigo truthfully furrowing her brows.

Yoruichi suddenly giggled uncontrollably eliciting a raised eyebrow from Soifon-Ichigo.

"Yoruichi-san?"

"Oh my goodness my little bee actually called me something other than 'Yoruichi-sama'," said Yoruichi.

Soifon-Ichigo shifted uncomfortably before the giggling neko.

"Well if you want I can call you Yoruichi-sama in this body…" said Soifon-Ichigo.

Yoruichi immediately jumped up onto Soifon-Ichigo's shoulder eliciting a yelp from the petite copy of the 2nd Division Captain.

"No, no keep calling me as you always have, Ichigo," said Yoruichi.

Soifon-Ichigo nodded nervously.

"H-Hai," she said.

_Why am I so nervous? I'm the 2__nd__ Division Taichou!_

Ichigo did a double take.

_What? No! I'm 11__th__ Kenpachi th- No!_

Ichigo held his head and shook.

"I'm so confused," he whimpered.

Yoruichi looked over at him in concern.

"Ichigo?"

"I'm fine Yoruichi-sama I just-," started Soifon-Ichigo before catching herself, "I mean Yoruichi-san I think I just need to lie down."

With that Ichigo had all of his bodies lie back and close their eyes. Soon they were all fast asleep leaving Yoruichi to wonder what had just happened.

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes groggily and slowly got up into a sitting position. He had the oddest dream… well… more like a sequence of pictures moving at lightning speed that he was somehow able to understand. Ichigo shook his head as he climbed the ladder back to the Urahara Shoten. He saw that it was still night and everyone was still asleep. Ichigo walked outside and took a breath of fresh air to calm his mind that was still running at a thousand miles per hour. Then he woke up another one of his bodies having it climb up the ladder as well at go to a certain shelf that caught his primary body's eye while walking by. Yoruichi-Ichigo ran her hands down the smooth cover of the journal in her hands. It even came with its own pencil. Yoruichi-Ichigo then walked back down with it, Ichigo right behind her dropping off the money for it at Urahara's counter. Once back down at the basement, Ichigo took the journal from Yoruichi-Ichigo and opened to journal staring at the blank pages for a while. He didn't know that he had subconsciously moved all of his bodies to gather around him all staring at the little journal in his hands. Ichigo then picked up the pencil and started to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Kisuke awoke with a yawn before hopping up and throwing on his clothes. It was a new day and another day of wonderment on how Ichigo was progressing with his control over multiple bodies. He was working on the cure of course, but he had gotten nowhere so far. Kisuke walked into the front entrance only to see a bit of money sitting on the counter. Kisuke raised a brow as he sat down and counted the money before stopping and looking up to see that a certain journal was missing. Kisuke scratched his head in wonderment.

"Now why would Kurosaki-kun want a journal?" asked Kisuke before shrugging, "Eh, everybody has their quirks I suppose."

Kisuke put the money away before making his way down to the training room. As soon as he stepped off the ladder, he turned right into the chest of Kenpachi.

"Ah, sorry Kurosaki-kun, I-," he started.

"Eh? Ichigo's here?" said Kenpachi with a feral grin, "Where is he? I wanna fight him!"

Kisuke paled when he felt Kenpachi's deadly reiatsu wafting from the body.

_Kenpachi is here? How? I didn't sense a Senkaimon!_

Suddenly Kenpachi started to laugh.

"Got ya Hat-n'-Clogs!" chuckled Kenpachi-Ichigo.

_I knew it… still he has great acting skills._

"Yare, yare, you had me thinking that you were actually Kenpachi Zaraki there, Kurosaki-kun," said Kisuke.

"Ah really? That's kind of you to say~!"

Kisuke jerked up and spun to the source to see _him_ fanning himself and smiling _his_ normal dorky smile. And what really threw Kisuke in a loop was that Ichigo was pulling it off perfectly. Kisuke coughed a bit before shaking his head.

"You play me off perfectly! Kurosaki-kun, and here I thought you hated the way I act!" said Kisuke.

"I don't! I hate the fact that you're such a damn pervert!" said Kisuke-Ichigo keeping his smile the whole time.

Kisuke sat with his back turned curled up in a ball with a black cloud over his head.

"To hear myself say that…" whimpered Kisuke.

"Ah… Urahara-san I didn't mean it like that," said Kisuke-Ichigo.

"Oy Kisuke why are you so down in the dumps?" called Yoruichi in her cat form.

Kisuke pointed at Kisuke-Ichigo.

"He said mean things to me!" said Kisuke in a childish way.

"Must you always act like a child?"

Kisuke turned his head to see Soifon-Ichigo looking at him with Soifon's icy glare copied perfectly. Hell he even had the body posture right.

"Kurosaki-kun?" asked Kisuke.

Soifon-Ichigo simply scoffed in disgust before turning her back to Kisuke. Yoruichi blinked.

"My, my he portrayed my little bee perfectly," said Yoruichi.

"Still wish she wouldn't call me 'Yoruichi-sama' all the time."

Yoruichi jumped and spun around to see none other than Yoruichi-Ichigo sitting cross-legged leaning on her hands with a bored expression on her face. Soifon-Ichigo jumped to face her.

"Yoruichi-sama!" she exclaimed.

Yoruichi and Kisuke were slowly starting to get a bit uncomfortable at Ichigo's perfect replications of themselves and the people they know. Meanwhile Kenpachi-Ichigo shouldered his Zanpakuto.

"Che, I'm bored, where's Ichigo I wanna fight him," he growled.

"Ken-chan!"

Suddenly a blur of pink wisped past Kisuke and Yoruichi and onto Kenpachi-Ichigo's shoulder to reveal Yachiru-Ichigo.

"Ken-chan, I think Ichi is playing hide-and-seek!" she said

"Is that so? Well then, ready or not here I come!" he said before taking off laughing with Yachiru giggling as well.

Kisuke and Yoruichi sweat dropped watching Kenpachi-Ichigo run off.

"Yare, yare is he at it again?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi spun to see Kyoraku-Ichigo, Jushiro-Ichigo, and Genryusai-Ichigo sitting around a table having tea.

"Zaraki-taichou seems to love chasing Kurosaki-kun everywhere," said Jushiro-Ichigo.

"I should have him punished for causing so much trouble," grumbled Genryusai-Ichigo.

"Now, now Yama-jii, Ichigo has evaded Zaraki-taichou all this time hasn't he?" asked Kyoraku-Ichigo taking a swig from his sake bottle.

Genryusai simply grunted in response. Kisuke lowered his hat a bit.

"Kurosaki-kun has really gotten into this hasn't he?" he asked Yoruichi.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Kisuke's eyes snapped open just as Kisuke-Ichigo's hat was pierced and swept away in seconds. Kisuke and Yoruichi looked to see Gin-Ichigo with Gin's foxlike grin on his face and Kisuke-Ichigo's hat on his head.

"I just wanted ta see how this hat looks on me," said Gin-Ichigo looking at his reflection on Shinso, "And I have to say I look like a dork."

Kisuke-Ichigo scratched his head.

"Really? Well it came cheap…" said Kisuke-Ichigo scratching his head.

Gin-Ichigo shrugged taking off the hat ready to give it back when there was a blur and Yoruichi-Ichigo appeared not too far away waving the hat. Kisuke-Ichigo sighed.

"I'm guessing I won't be getting the hat back until I tag you, right?" he asked.

"Yup!" said Yoruichi-Ichigo before disappearing with Shunpo.

Kisuke-Ichigo smirked before he too disappeared. Soifon-Ichigo narrowed her eyes before she too took off leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi shocked. How did Ichigo know of the game they played?

"That accursed hell cat has no sense of control does she?"

Kisuke and Yoruichi spun to see Byakuya-Ichigo standing there staring off toward where Yoruichi-Ichigo disappeared with Byakuya's emotionless mask on. Renji-Ichigo stood beside him scratching his cheek with a sweat drop.

"Do they do that all the time?" asked Renji-Ichigo.

"Why should I care?" asked Byakuya-Ichigo walking off.

"U-Uh no reason taichou!" said Renji-Ichigo as he ran to catch up to his taichou.

_Okay now this is starting to get annoying._

Kisuke looked to Yoruichi knowing that she had a shorter temper that he did. Sure enough the little black cat was bristling. Her claws were extended and she looked ready to pounce. Suddenly a melodic voice came from behind.

"Now, now Shihoin-san, let's not do anything rash."

Yoruichi spun around ready to give the person what for only to freeze. Kisuke turned only to blanch when he saw Retsu-Ichigo standing there with Isane-Ichigo beside her. Retsu-Ichigo had Retsu's smile on… yes… _that_ smile.

"We don't want anybody getting injured now do we? _Shihoin-san?_" asked Retsu-Ichigo opening her eyes.

"N-no ma'am," squeaked Yoruichi.

Retsu-Ichigo nodded before turning to Isane-Ichigo.

"Let's go Isane," said Retsu-Ichigo.

"Hai taichou," said Isane-Ichigo.

The two of them walked away leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi glum. Just then Ichigo appeared holding his head like somebody decked him hard.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, you seem to have gotten the precise personality of everyone you know!" said Kisuke.

Ichigo looked up at Kisuke before shaking his head.

"Yeah… what were you saying sorry I couldn't hear you," said Ichigo.

Kisuke sweat dropped at that.

"I said you seemed to have gotten everybody's personality right," said Kisuke.

Ichigo lifted a brow and looked over at all his other bodies whom looked at each other in wonder. Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"Actually I didn't really make my bodies do that… it just came naturally," said Ichigo furrowing his brows.

Yoruichi lifted a brow.

"Naturally? But you copied exactly what we do," she said.

Ichigo's frown deepened at that.

"W-Well if it helps anything I had another dream… and… well…" muttered Ichigo trailing off.

"And what?" pressed Yoruichi with Kisuke leaning in in interest.

Ichigo stood in debate for several minutes as if wondering whether or not he should tell before he sighed and turned to Soifon-Ichigo who stepped forwards. Yoruichi and Kisuke turned to the woman with questioning looks. Yoruichi noted how forlorn and saddened she looked.

"I… dreamt about pain… suffering… and my head swirled with one question: 'Why?'" said Soifon-Ichigo as tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "Why did Yoruichi-sama leave me… after promising that she would always be with me under the sakura petals in my favorite spot to train?"

Yoruichi was completely taken aback by this. Kisuke was also. _He_ didn't even know about Yoruichi's meetings with the little Fon girl even though he had a hunch. Suddenly Retsu-Ichigo stepped forwards.

"In my dream there was blood… I can here the screams, the joy of battle coursing through me as I lost myself in the adrenaline rush," she said with a terrifyingly insane smile on her lips.

Then Kenpachi joined her with a wicked smile as well,

"In my dream I tore a man limb from limb with my bear hands and picked up his sword so I can find good fights with it," he said.

Rukia-Ichigo spoke up not too far away.

"I dreamt that I was forced to watch as Kaien fought the hollow that took his wife... I dreamt his turning into the hollow's servant… and the last few moments after I had run my sword through his heart," she said tears trailing down her face.

"I dreamt of letting go of Rukia's hand at the academy after she was accepted into the Kuchiki family when I knew I should have held on," said Renji-Ichigo.

"I dreamt of my granny and almost killing her due to the fact that I couldn't control Hyorinmaru," said Toshiro-Ichigo.

"There were many others as well… but here are a couple that will be of interest to you two," said Ichigo.

Suddenly Kisuke-Ichigo stepped forward lowering his hat over his eyes.

"I dreamt of how helpless I felt when the Captain Commander told I couldn't go save Hiyori even if it was my damn fault for sending her there. I heard Yoruichi-san's words afterwards, but didn't hear it fully in my despair… no I knew that I was going to try and save her no matter what anybody said… not even Yoruichi-san," he growled.

Kisuke flinched at how similar those thoughts were to his own. He looked over at Yoruichi who looked at him with a questioning glance and bit of fire in her eyes. Before she could word her thoughts to him, however, Yoruichi-Ichigo appeared behind the two of them causing them to turn to her.

"I dreamt of frustration, helplessness, weakness, as I felt the hungry eyes of the elders watching my every move. I knew that they were going to try and force me with another man I knew that they thought me weak because I was a woman… I cried knowing my fate until one day in the kitchen of the Shihoin household I met a precious friend of mine," finished Yoruichi-Ichigo looking at Kisuke-Ichigo at the final part with a smirk.

"So in a matter of speaking I dreamt of all of your memories… and somehow I remember all of them…" said Ichigo sitting down holding his head, "I'm cursed to hold all of your pains, your regrets, your secrets, and your personalities."

Suddenly Sosuke Aizen's doppelganger stepped before Yoruichi and Kisuke who both stiffened. Sosuke-Ichigo took off his glasses.

"I even have the memories and emotions of the man I fought so hard to destroy… and had to live through the horrid events that shaped him from an innocent boy looking to make a true difference to the madman he became," said Sosuke-Ichigo.

He sighed before walking off towards the canyon. Behind him trailed an ever-faithful Momo-Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head before getting up and walking off.

"Where are you going?" asked Kisuke.

"Does it matter?" asked Ichigo.

The rest of his bodies wandered elsewhere. Kisuke watched Ichigo climb the ladder until he was out of the basement before lowering his hat.

"This has gotten quite out of hand," he said to himself.

"Damn right it has," said Yoruichi glaring up at Kisuke.

Kisuke slumped a bit.

"I've been trying everything, but there seems to be no way to reverse the effects of the potion," said Kisuke, "If I had known what I had put into the potion I could have used opposing properties to counter it."

"Maybe this will be something to note the next time you're making something, hmm?" asked Kisuke-Ichigo with a pained smile before walking off towards the tea table that Genryusai-Ichigo, Jushiro-Ichigo, and Kyoraku-Ichigo had set up. Yoruichi-Ichigo was about to leave as well before she stopped and turned back towards Yoruichi

"And I now know why you do what you do when you are alone with me, Yoruichi-san," she said with a faint smile before shunpoing away leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi standing alone.

Kisuke sighed.

"I've really done it this time… haven't I?" muttered Kisuke.

"Yup, you really never learn," said Yoruichi a bit too quickly.

Kisuke slumped a bit more and stood there in solemn silence before something occurred to him.

"Wait… what did Ichigo mean by that last comment?" asked Kisuke.

"Nothing, let's get going, Kisuke," said Yoruichi quickly as she started towards the ladder.

Kisuke watched his old friend go before chuckling softly to himself.

"And thus life continues," he said following her up the ladder.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime walked towards her destination deep in thought. It had been about two weeks since Ichigo had supposedly gone to a sleepover at somebody's house. Yet, when she called up Sado, Uryu, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro, they all replied in negative leaving only one place that he could be: Urahara Shoten. Sado and Uryu offered to join her there while Tatsuki had karate practice and Keigo and Mizuiro were hanging out at the park. Orihime was thrown out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Inoue-san!" called Uryu waving his hand next to Sado in front of Urahara Shoten.

Orihime brightened up immediately in order not to worry her friends and she waved back.

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun!" Orihime called.

She ran over to them. When she reached them, Sado turned and walked into the store. They came in to see Urahara sitting at the counter deep in thought. Orihime cleared her throat causing the man to look up at her; startled which was a first for the trio of ryoka.

"A-Ah Inoue-chan! Yasutora-kun! Ishida-kun!" he exclaimed fidgeting with his hat, "What brings you to my humble shop?"

Orihime wondered why Urahara didn't sense them come in. The man had a grave face when they came in.

_Could it be that something happened to Kurosaki-kun?_

Orihime hoped that wasn't the case, but she wouldn't know if she didn't ask, but before she could even open her mouth, Sado beat her to it.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" asked Sado bluntly.

Kisuke opened his fan and started to fan himself.

"Oh him? You just missed him! He left the shop not too long ago," he said.

"Oh, did he say where he was going?" asked Orihime.

Kisuke shook his head.

"Unfortunately not, he simply told me that he 'needed air'," he said with a shrug.

Orihime slumped a bit at that, but Sado put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll just wait here until Ichigo comes back," said Sado.

Orihime nodded and turned to Uryu who was looking towards the training room for some reason.

"Ishida-kun, is something wrong?" asked Orihime.

Uryu didn't respond, instead he walked over to the trap door to the training room only to be stopped by a black cat.

"Well, well who do we have here?" asked Yoruichi licking her paws on top of the trap door, preventing any access.

Uryu crossed his arms and looked at Yoruichi and Kisuke in suspicion.

"What are you two hiding?" asked Uryu.

Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at one another before looking at Uryu.

"Ah Ishida-kun, always so suspicious~!" sang Kisuke.

Uryu narrowed his eyes.

"Why can't I go into the basement?" asked Uryu.

"Because I don't want you to," said Yoruichi simply.

That wasn't going to fly with Uryu and now Orihime was getting curious as well.

"Why not?" asked Orihime, "Does it have to do with Kurosaki-kun?"

Yoruichi was about to respond when suddenly the door opened startling the cat into jumping off. Out of it came Renji with an exasperated look.

"You really suck ya know that?" he growled.

Kisuke froze for a bit before adjusting his hat.

"Whatever you do you mean Abarai-kun?" asked Kisuke innocently.

Renji simply growled in exasperation before taking notice of the ryoka.

"Oh? What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"I should be one asking that, Abarai," said Uryu.

Renji blinked before looking down at himself. A look of realization hit him then and his face turned grave.

"Ah crap…" he muttered.

"What is it Abarai-kun?" asked Orihime.

Renji suddenly started to scratch the back of his head in a _very _similar way that a certain carrot head did.

"I'm not Renji," said Renji.

The ryoka looked at one another in confusion before looking back at Renji… or not Renji.

"What are you talking about?" asked Uryu.

Renji simply turned and walked towards and aisle of merchandise.

"You're up Hat-n'-Clogs," said Renji.

At that nickname everybody stared at Renji before looking towards Kisuke with looks that demanded answers. Kisuke shifted uncomfortably playing with his hat.

"Well… um… you see…" he fumbled.

"Delaying the inevitable will not help you Hat-n'-Clogs~!"

The ryoka spun to see another Kisuke Urahara fanning himself with a big smile on his face. Now Orihime _really _wanted to know what was going on.

"Two… Urahara-sans…" gagged Orihime.

Uryu quickly spun to Kisuke.

"You made copies of yourself and Renji?" asked Uryu.

"Oh he did more than that~," sang the other Kisuke.

Suddenly the trap door opened again and a copy of Yoruichi popped her head out.

"Maybe you should come down here and see for yourself," said the Yoruichi doppelganger before hopping back down.

Orihime looked at her friends before they complied climbing down the ladder into the training area. Kisuke, Yoruichi, and the copies followed as well. When the trio reached the bottom, they were stunned to see a crowd of familiar faces of both friend and foe standing there.

"What… what is this?" stuttered Uryu.

"Haven't you figured it out yet Ishida-kun?"

The ryoka spun around to see… themselves. Orihime stared at her copy who stood with her hands folded in front of her in a small smile on her face.

"You're me…" said Orihime with wide eyes.

Uryu slowly turned to Kisuke.

"Is this what you were trying to hide?" growled Uryu.

Kisuke giggled sheepishly.

"Well… uh…" whimpered Kisuke.

"No need Hat-n'-Clogs," called a familiar voice, "I'll explain."

Everybody turned including the copies to see Ichigo sitting on a rock while Kisuke pouted muttering something about people making up their minds about things.

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Yo Inoue."

Everybody jumped to see that it was Ulquiorra standing there looking down with his stoic look. Orihime paled for a bit before realizing what he just said.

"W-What did you just call me?" asked Orihime.

"I called you Inoue as I've always done," said Captain Hitsugaya.

By this time Orihime looked as if she were going to have a heart attack. Finally Ichigo stepped forward.

"It's really quite simple," said Ichigo spreading his arms out, "Every single copy that you see here is me."

When all he got was furrowed brows of confusion, Ichigo tried again.

**"We are all Ichigo,"** Ichigo said through all of his mouths.

* * *

Ichigo closed the eyes of his original body as he allowed his Retsu body listen in and supply whatever questions his friends had. He thought about their reactions when he came forward with the fact that he was… well every single one of them. He had thought of going along with Urahara's plan to keep everything at mum, but he remembered what happened when he tried to lie to them before, so he decided to mix things up a bit. He sighed.

_Why did this have to happen to me?_

_You do seem to have the knack for getting into sticky situations._

Ichigo smirked at that comment.

_Yeah… I do don't I?_

_Worry not Ichigo, we'll find a way to pull through this, we always do._

_ Yeah… thanks Zangetsu._

Ichigo got up and noticed that he had Yoruichi-Ichigo sitting next to him. Ichigo shrugged and hopped down with Yoruichi-Ichigo trailing behind him. Ichigo approached his friends who by now were told the whole story and Uryu was starting to berate Kisuke.

"Now, now, that's enough, he knows that he's done wrong," said Retsu-Ichigo.

Ichigo chuckled when he saw Uryu cringe under his Retsu's smile.

_I _am_ getting too good at this… it actually is kind of worrisome._

Ichigo clapped Uryu on the shoulder causing him to jump.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," said Ichigo with a chuckle earning a glare from the Quincy.

Uryu huffed and adjusted his glasses.

"Whatever, I for one am surprised that you didn't pummel Urahara-san to the ground by now," he said.

Ichigo blinked.

"Your right… I didn't…" he said.

Suddenly every pair of eyes that belonged to Ichigo turned towards a certain shopkeeper who shrunk under so many gazes.

"Please spare me," whimpered Kisuke.

Suddenly Ichigo allowed all his bodies to start laughing… well, with the exception of Toshiro, Byakuya, Soifon, Ulquiorra and Genryusai; they just smiled.

"Sheesh Kisuke, ya can't take a joke now can ya?" asked Gin-Ichigo.

Kisuke lowered his head. Suddenly the laughter died as quickly as it came.

"But in all seriousness, this affect seems permanent, so until something can be done, I'm stuck like this," said Yoruichi-Ichigo.

"But what are you going to do when school starts? What about your family?" asked Orihime.

"I'm going to send this body and act like normal, I've practiced enough to do so and keep everyone else hidden," said Ichigo.

"But you can't do that forever, Soul Society is going to try and investigate the high amount of spiritual pressure here," said Uryu.

"Well… I _could_ start making reiatsu-blocking gigai for… every… single person… here…" muttered Kisuke starting to regret his words.

Kisuke-Ichigo nodded.

"I was thinking precisely the same thing, I'll assist you in that regard," he said.

"Eh? How can you help Kurosaki-kun?" asked Orihime looking at Ichigo's body.

Suddenly Mayuri-Ichigo came up from behind.

"I not only have everybody's body, I also have their memories and experiences," said Mayuri-Ichigo.

Szayel-Ichigo came up next to Mayuri-Ichigo.

"_All_ of them," he emphasized.

Orihime gulped before nodding. Kisuke-Ichigo turned quickly and walked towards the ladder.

"Let's go Hat-n'-Clogs," he said with Mayuri-Ichigo and Szayel-Ichigo in tow.

Sosuke-Ichigo went as well.

"Is seems Aizen also knew a bit about the sciences as well," he muttered walking along.

"Ah… h-hai," said Kisuke scrambling after the four.

Orihime-Ichigo just took notice of Orihime taking quick, uncomfortable glances at her and sighed knowingly.

"Inoue, if your uncomfortable with this body being here, then I can make it leave," said Orihime-Ichigo.

"Eh? No! There's no trouble! Why would I be uncomfortable?" asked Orihime waving her arms around comically.

Orihime-Ichigo smiled a kind smile that seemed to make Orihime stop what she was doing immediately.

"It's alright to be uncomfortable, I would be if I was in your shoes," said Orihime-Ichigo.

With that the girl turned around and took a couple of steps away before stopping.

"Ja-ne," she said before she disappeared in a flash of light.

Everybody stared at where the girl disappeared before spinning towards Ichigo.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo scratched his head.

"That ryoka wasn't able to do that before?" asked Soifon-Ichigo.

"This isn't the time for joking Ichigo!" growled Uryu.

"I'm not joking around it just comes out, and I'm serious I didn't know that Orihime-ch- I mean Inoue-sa- I mean _Inoue_ could do something like that either I figured she learned it already since I could do it," said Ichigo.

Uryu furrowed his brows and put a hand on his chin.

"So you also inherited each person's power?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo nodded. Uryu thought for a second before he looked back up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, can you have two of your bodies spar?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo blinked in surprise, but nodded and quickly had Rukia-Ichigo and Toshiro-Ichigo stand facing each other with their Zanpakuto drawn. They charged at each other slicing at one another and shunpoing around trying to find an opening on one anther.

"Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" called Toshiro-Ichigo causing an ice dragon to fly from the sword right towards Rukia-Ichigo.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," whispered Rukia-Ichigo before quickly stabbing the floor four times and then taking a fighting stance.

The dragon was coming close, but Rukia-Ichigo remained calm.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren," she stated.

An avalanche suddenly burst from the tip of Sode no Shirayuki and barreled towards the ice dragon. The two frosty attacks met in an icy explosion causing snow to fall from everywhere and the room temperature to drop exponentially causing most of the audience to shiver.

"W-Why d-did he n-need to choose t-those two?" asked Uryu.

Ichigo and his other bodies seemed to be unaffected by the cold and continued to watch blankly at the battle ensuing. Rukia-Ichigo and Toshiro-Ichigo clashed with their Zanpakuto in Shikai, neither willing to give the other any ground. Each clash led to a brilliant display of frost. Suddenly Toshiro-Ichigo hopped backwards and held his sword to the side. He narrowed his eyes.

"Let's turn things up a notch," he said, "Bankai!"

The white haired child prodigy was shrouded by a glowing mist and when it settled, he was in his icy dragon Bankai form.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

Uryu rubbed his chin at this.

"So... Kurosaki use the full power of a captain..." muttered Uryu.

Ichigo's next move shocked everybody as they watched Rukia-Ichigo twirl on one foot and swing her Zanpakuto around leaving a line of white that seemed to float like a thread in water.

"Bankai," she whispered causing everybody to gasp.

There was yet another explosion of spiritual energy before it was controlled and when the mist dissolved, Rukia-Ichigo stood in an elegant white kimono with a cobalt obi. Her raven hair was longer and she stood a little taller.

"Ashitaba no Odorite."

Everybody looked at Rukia-Ichigo in awe.

"So that's… Rukia-chan's bankai…" said Orihime, stating everyone's thoughts.

Suddenly Rukia-Ichigo did another spin and a dance finishing off in an elegant pose.

"Daishi no mai, Tsurarada," she whispered.

Suddenly eight colossal ice spikes surrounded Toshiro-Ichigo all pointed at him. They barreled towards him at high speed. Toshiro-Ichigo's eyes widened when the ice spikes pierced him through. Blood flew from his mouth before the ice grew from him then exploded into a display of tiny, shiny ice specks. Everybody stared in shock not knowing what would happen if one of Ichigo's bodies were killed. Yoruichi looked over at Ichigo, but he remained stoic looking on at the frozen battlefield. Rukia-Ichigo released her bankai form and sheathed her Zanpakuto. Suddenly the ice specks were blown away and Toshiro-Ichigo was revealed to be unharmed as he too released his bankai form and sheathed his Zanpakuto.

"Unharmed? But how?" asked Uryu.

"Zanhyo Ningyo," stated Ichigo.

Everybody turned towards him in surprise.

"Eh?" asked Orihime.

Ichigo stayed silent and Toshiro-Ichigo stepped up to the confused group.

"Zanhyo Ningyo is Hitsugaya-taichou's ability to create a life-like ice clone," explained Toshiro-Ichigo.

Yoruichi's eyes widened in realization.

"I see… that would explain the sudden spike in his spiritual pressure…" she exclaimed.

Toshiro-Ichigo nodded in response before he started walking off along with Rukia-Ichigo. Ichigo turned to Uryu.

"Satisfied?" asked Ichigo.

Uryu shook out of his musings and looked at Ichigo.

"No, but we can't afford to release anymore reiatsu, so we'll cut it short for today," he said.

Ichigo nodded looking up towards the trap door. Everybody followed his eyes to see Mayuri-Ichigo sticking his head through. His face was void of the usual maniacal that the original always wore, replacing it with a serious expression.

"We're finished," he said.

"Already?" asked Yoruichi in amazement.

"With all of them?" asked Orihime looking around for the other bodies, only to see that they weren't there, "Where are all of your bodies Kurosaki-kun?"

"They are up here," called Mayuri-Ichigo.

"Wh- How?" asked Uryu in surprise, "I didn't sense anybody else moving!"

"It's called "shunpo", dumbass," growled Kenpachi-Ichigo from behind the poor Quincy who promptly jumped away from him.

Kenpachi-Ichigo was wearing a biker's gear with his eye-patch in place giving him his still very intimidating look. Soon the other bodies filed in wearing modern casual wear.

"Sheesh… Kurosaki-kun was efficient..." muttered Kisuke in jealousy.

"It's a shame that I can't use this intellect to reverse the effects of your potion," stated Sosuke-Ichigo softly.

There was an awkward silence before Uryu cleared his throat earning everybody's attention.

"Well anyway, what do you plan to do with all of these bodies? I mean you can't just let them rot inside here all day, they need daylight as much as everybody does," said Uryu.

"I know, that's why they're all going to have certain disguises and blend into Karakura town," said Ichigo.

"How are you going to remember all of that?" asked Orihime.

"Do remember, human, that while I am one conscious in all these bodies, each of these bodies have a brain," said Szayel-Ichigo.

"Therefore memorizing individual roles is not a problem," said Uryu-Ichigo pushing his glasses into place.

Uryu stared as Uryu-Ichigo portrayed his normal tendencies perfectly before sighing and shaking his head.

"This is going to take a while to get used to…" he muttered.

"Well get used to it, because I'm going to be in a lot of places at once very soon," said Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**5 months later…**

Ichigo stared up at the slowly brightening sky as the sun slowly started to show its face over the horizon. So far there wasn't even a peep from Soul Society about any suspicions of change, which meant that his reiatsu-blocking gigai were functioning properly. Ichigo sighed as he woke his other bodies up to do the same old cycle that he put them through every single day. One of his other bodies had a house not too faraway from the clinic… that body happened to be his female version. When Yuzu and Karin saw Fem-Ichigo again, they immediately invited her over to dinner. Of course she couldn't refuse them and Ichigo found himself talking to himself again and answering a lot of questions especially from his father which was weird at the most. She was one of the few that got a more dynamic type of schedule.

"Onii-san? What are you doing up already?" asked Yuzu who was standing behind Ichigo rubbing her eyes.

Ichigo turned around and smiled softly at Yuzu.

"I'm just breathing in some fresh air, taking in the new day, stuff like that," said Ichigo.

Yuzu crossed her arms and pouted cutely.

"Aw, you should have woke me up so I could do it with you!" she said.

Ichigo chuckled.

"I didn't want to wake you," he said.

Yuzu sighed before smiling kindly.

"Well, okay, I'll get started on breakfast then," she said before turning and walking back into the house.

Ichigo smirked before turning back to look at the sky one more time. When he returned his original body home five months ago, Karin, while Yuzu fussed over him, immediately berated him. Ichigo took everything knowing that he deserved every punishment known to mankind for worrying his family… even his crazy ass father.

"Damn it…" he muttered shaking his head, "I can't wallow in a past that can't be changed, time to move on."

Ichigo clenched his fists and took a deep breath before walking back into the house to start another day…

* * *

Rukia grunted as she hopped out of the Senkaimon and onto one of the many skyscrapers that were a part of Karakura. It had been five months since she had visited Ichigo and with a good cause as she was completely weighed down by the demands of a lieutenant. Now however it was a perfect opportunity as she was being sent on a mission to Karakura. Apparently there were signs of high hollow activity that instantly disappeared after appearance. A month ago everything was normal and Soul Society dismissed it as a job well done by a certain Shinigami Daiko. However, as the days progressed, the hollow invasions started to rise in number, yet, they were immediately dealt with. Such readings had the Central 46 complaining, so the Head Captain Yamamoto decided to send Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, and Momo to either find any potential threats, or simply ease the minds of the worried nobles.

"Sheesh, all those windbags in the Central 46 do is complain, they never actually do anything either than screw us over," complained Renji from beside Rukia.

Rukia smirked.

"You really shouldn't be talking trash about the ruling body of Soul Society, Renji," she said.

"Bah, like they'd do anything either then send more complaints to me, I say let them complain all they want, I don't give a shit," said Renji.

"Mou, you've always been too rowdy Renji-kun," said Momo landing beside Renji.

"Oh give the boy a break, it's good for him," laughed Rangiku landing last behind Momo.

Renji huffed in annoyance crossing his arms.

"I also don't know why I had to be the only man among the rest of you!" he growled.

Rukia lifted a brow at that.

"What? You have a problem with this group being mostly girls?" she asked.

"Yes! I mean c'mon! You are all going to team up on me and blame me for everything that goes wrong!" growled Renji throwing his arms up into the air dramatically.

"You'll really take the blame for us?" asked Rangiku.

"What?! That's exactly what I DON'T wanna do!" cried Renji.

Suddenly Rangiku pressed her chest up against his and looked up towards him with big eyes.

"Would you please?" asked Rangiku with a puppy dog look on her face.

At this point Renji's face was the color of his hair.

"H-h-hey! That's not fair!" he stuttered.

Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled Rangiku off him allowing him to breath a sigh of relief mumbling about 'crazy big-breasted woman'. Rukia looked out at Karakura and couldn't help the nostalgia welling up inside her.

"Alright, we should pay Urahara Shoten a visit before we start with our mission," said Rukia.

There were affirmative nods from the others as well as a groan from Renji. Rukia shunpo'd down to street level with the others right behind her. As they neared their destination, Rukia started wondering what the others were doing.

_How have they been for the past few months?_

Rukia thought back to the reports.

_They must have been really busy killing all of those hollows._

Before she knew it, Rukia was in front of Urahara Shoten.

"Do we have to come here?" complained Renji.

"Renji, stop being a child," growled Rukia.

"You've seen what they do to me! Why the hell shouldn't I complain?" growled Renji.

"Because it's hilarious," said Rukia with an evil smirk.

Before Renji could retort, merry laughter caught the attention of the group of Shinigami. Out of the Shoten stepped a tall girl with short hair that held a familiar orange wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt that barely reached her belly button and a raven-haired girl dressed in a single-piece white dress whose face was completely shadowed by a hat she was wearing.

"Alright, were should we go next?" asked the girl with orange hair.

"Well, it's actually getting dark, we should be getting back home," said the raven-haired girl in a voice that made Rukia blink in alarm.

"Yeah you're right," said the orange-haired girl.

The girls walked off giggling and gossiping leaving the group of Shinigami wondering what they had just witnessed.

"What the hell was that?" asked Renji scratching his head.

Rukia didn't answer; she simply continued to stare after the two girls as they walked away.

"Uh… Rukia? You okay?" asked Renji.

Rukia didn't respond, instead she shunpo'd eliciting cries of alarm from the others. Rukia appeared in front of the clueless girls and swatted her hand up, catching the raven-haired girl's hat up as if it were the wind. Standing there holding her, now hatless, head with her face full of confusion, was an exact replica of herself. Rukia stared at herself as she picked up her hat and dusted it off.

"Are you alright Rukia?" asked the girl with orange hair.

Rukia spun towards the other girl with wide eyes. Rukia's clone placed the hat back on her head and smiled back.

"It's fine Katsumi-chan, the wind blew my hat off," she said.

"Wind? I didn't feel any wind," said the orange-haired girl named Katsumi.

"Eh? Then what blew my hat off?" asked Rukia's clone.

Katsumi shrugged.

"I dunno, but never mind that, we should get home!" said Katsumi.

Rukia's clone nodded and the two continued on leaving Rukia standing there with a look of shock written on her face. The rest of the group slowly made their way next to Rukia and stared that the duo walking away.

"That was… another Rukia-chan?" asked Momo.

Renji blinked a couple of times before coughing.

"I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling a certain shopkeeper will," he said.

The group agreed and walked inside the Urahara Shoten and saw Kisuke sitting behind the counter humming a happy tune as he was writing something on a notepad. He didn't seem to notice the group come in. After a bit of waiting, Rukia slammed her hands on the table. The startled man looked up and around. It was then that Rukia noticed Kisuke's differing attire. Instead of his normal inside-out captain's haori and his goofy hat, he had a white button up shirt and a pair of black jeans on with a black fedora sitting just within reach. His blonde hair was also combed instead of all messy. This Kisuke didn't seem to see the four Shinigami as he simply shrugged and continued what he was doing.

"What in the world is going on here?" wondered Rangiku.

Suddenly Kisuke looked at a silver watch on his wrist before smiling brightly.

"Ah! It's time~!" he sang as he hopped up and grabbed his fedora.

He continued his merry tune as he walked over to the exit, walking right passed the confused Shinigami and grabbing a black jacket and putting it on and also grabbing a black cane before putting on his fedora. He then closed up shop before closing the door and walking away humming his tune. The Shinigami stared aghast.

"Did that baka just ignore us that whole time?" asked Renji.

Rukia's brow twitched a couple of times before she marched to the door and threw it open ready to give the man what for only to stop short, her mouth hitting the floor as she witnessed him talking to a woman dressed in a gorgeous navy blue dress. That wasn't what grabbed Rukia's attention; it was that fact that the person was so familiar. Standing there with a blush on her face was none other than Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division. Her hair wasn't tied into her two long braids like it usually was; it was let loose and combed down straight. Rukia took a couple of hesitant steps forward catching a bit of the conversation.

"… and I didn't really think that I did enough so how do I look?" stuttered Soifon with uncharacteristic nervousness hiding her face in her bangs.

Rukia watched as Kisuke lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, gently forcing Soifon to look back up at him. He had a gentle smile on his face rather than his goofy grin.

"Shaolin, you know I'll always say that you're beautiful no matter what you put on," said Kisuke giving her a peck on the lips before offering his arm.

"Shall we?" asked Kisuke.

Soifon… or Shaolin gingerly took the offered arm and smiled sweetly before nodding. The two walked off towards the street only for a shiny black limo to pull up in front of them. The driver got out and opened the door to the passenger compartment. Rukia's eyes widened when she saw a spitting image of Tessia acting as the driver.

"You didn't," said Shaolin.

Kisuke chuckled.

"I'd do anything for my honey," he joked.

Shaolin giggled and the couple got into the limo. Tessia then walked into the driver's seat and drove off. Rukia stared at the entire scene with here eyes nearly popping out of her sockets.

"Hmph! Why don't I ever have a camera when I _really_ need it!" cried Rangiku.

Rukia turned and stared at Rangiku.

"How can you act like nothing is wrong?" asked Rukia.

"What do you mean? What can be so wrong with romance?" asked Rangiku with a longing sigh.

Rukia pinched the bridge of her nose to tame her irritation.

"Rangiku… do you honestly believe that that was really Soifon-taichou, Kisuke Urahara, and Tessia Tsukabishi?" she asked, "They didn't even see us let alone sense us!"

"It's true, those three are captain level, so they should have sensed us coming from far off," said Momo with a thoughtful look.

Rangiku thought about it before giggling nervously.

"Well we'd better find the real Kisuke before-," started Renji.

Suddenly all of their hollow sensors started going haywire. Rukia pulled her cellphone out and pressed a few buttons. A radar screen appeared before her… covered in red dots. Her eyes widened.

"So many?!" she gasped.

Rukia looked up and saw a gigantic Garganta as hollows started to pour out of them.

"Crap! We need to contact Soul Society for reinforcements!" said Renji.

Suddenly a red beam tore from the city and reduced ten of the hollows to spirit particles. Everybody blinked in alarm.

"That was a Cero…" said Momo.

Soon the hollows started zeroing in on whoever fired that shot until a blue beam was fired from another spot of the city.

"A Hado #88 spell!" exclaimed Rangiku.

Soon the hollows were completely confused on where to go clustering up right at the Garganta they just exited. Big mistake. A familiar black arc flew up from the city and cut down the rest of the hollow, pushing them back into the Garganta before somebody forced it closed. Rukia stared at where the Garganta was before looking towards the city.

_Had Ichigo met up with new allies? Or had he done that by himself?_

Rukia definitely sensed Ichigo's reiatsu from his Getsuga Tensho, but from the Cero and the Hado spell, she felt almost nothing. Suddenly a familiar orange-headed boy appeared before the group.

"Yo Rukia," said Ichigo shouldering Zangetsu.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed Rukia.

"Damn Ichigo, you've really been cleaning up house!" said Renji.

Ichigo shrugged.

"Eh, cleaning up a couple of hollows isn't much of a problem for me," he said.

Rukia wanted to smack him upside the head.

"A _couple_? There was over a hundred hollows! And I _know _that you had to have assistance, who fired off the Cero and the Hado spell?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo blinked.

"Me," he said.

Everybody stared at him.

"You… what? You… Ichigo… who is shit when it comes to anything Kido," said Renji.

Ichigo sighed and pointed a hand to the sky.

"Hado #88. Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho," said Ichigo.

Sure enough a mighty blue beam of energy rocketed up to the sky resonating powerful pulses of reiatsu. Rukia's eyes widened at the display.

_Such power!_

Ichigo didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat when kido masters would be at least breathing hard. Ichigo then released the spell and raised his other hand.

"Cero," he said.

A red beam rocketed towards the sky from his hand and the four Shinigami could feel the hollow reiatsu leaking from him. When Ichigo lowered his other arm, the Shinigami were nothing short of awed.

"I guess we know who caused that strong reiatsu signature now…" muttered Momo.

Ichigo raised a brow.

"You were sent here because of a strong reiatsu signature?" he asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Yes, we picked up signs of high hollow activity that was silenced within seconds of appearing by a powerful reiatsu signature," she explained, "We didn't really think that it would be you."

Ichigo nodded before looking out towards the city as if thinking of something. He looked back and eyed his audience especially Momo and Rangiku.

"I'm pretty sure you can't leave without a necessary report, hmm?" he asked.

The four Shinigami looked at one another before looking back at the Daiko and nodding. Ichigo sighed.

"I know what it is and I can show you," he said.

Rukia blinked.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia

Ichigo didn't say anything, he simply shunpo'd onto a nearby building beckoning for the others to follow. After a moment of hesitation, the team of lieutenants followed the Daiko outside of the city. Ichigo stopped at the rim standing on the air so the others stopped behind.

"Ichigo, why did you take us here? What are we looking for?" asked Rukia.

"You want to know what the high reiatsu source is, right?" asked Ichigo without turning around.

"Yeah but didn't you just…" said Rangiku.

"Well in that case here we are!"

Suddenly a bunch of familiar faces surrounded the four lieutenants in huge quantities. Rukia and her group gaped at all of them.

"H-How?" asked Rukia.

"It's quite simple really," said a familiar voice.

Rukia turned to see… herself standing before her in her Shinigami uniform only without the badge.

"We're clones… all directed by one commanding soul," said Rukia's clone.

"Clones?" asked Renji in awe.

Rukia's clone nodded. Rukia however shook her head in confusion.

"Wait, but I saw you! I was right in front of you and you ignored me!" growled Rukia.

Rukia's clone smiled apologetically.

"The commanding soul felt that we should keep ourselves secret for a little bit and had us continue with our secret, but now he thinks otherwise."

"Who is your commanding soul?" asked Momo.

All eyes turned to a central point. When the four followed their eyes, they found them looking upon one person… Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo looked back at them with a stoic gaze.

"Aa, that's right, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami Daiko… and I am also the leading conscious of all of your clones."

* * *

Ichigo closed his mouth after his lengthy explanation and awaited the reaction of the Shinigami in front of him. The whole time they were shifting uncomfortably under the unrelenting stares of all of his other bodies.

"So let me get this straight…" said Rukia, "You went to Urahara Shoten because you were bored…"

Ichigo and his other bodies nodded.

"Then Urahara accidently hit you with one of his experiments, in which he had no clue what it did…"

Another set of nods.

"Then after that every single time you remembered somebody with high reiatsu, a clone of them would appear under your control…"

Another set of nods.

"And now you put all in gigai and let them live lives that you set up for them…" finished Rukia.

Another set of nods.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT?!" growled Renji.

Ichigo and the rest of his bodies rolled their eyes.

"Alright piss-for-brains since you're too dumb to have the information sink in orally, then let's do some picture explaining shall we?" said Ichigo.

Suddenly Rukia-Ichigo appeared beside Ichigo with a drawing board, Renji-Ichigo right behind her. Rukia-Ichigo gave the board to Renji-Ichigo and took out a bunch of markers and stood ready.

"So as I was saying…" said Ichigo.

Rukia-Ichigo quickly scribbled something on the board and when she stepped away, the four originals stood in shock. Sitting there wasn't another childish Chappy drawing that Rukia usually drew; it was a masterpiece. In depicted Ichigo looking bored as ever staring out the window of his room in perfect detail. Rukia's brow twitched at this.

"I was completely bored so I decided to give Urahara Shoten a visit," said Ichigo.

Rukia-Ichigo quickly flipped the page and scribbled on a romanticized version of the humble candy shop that was anything but.

"While I was there, Hat-n'-Clogs hit me with one of his experiments," continued Ichigo.

Rukia-Ichigo drew a picture of Kisuke looking dark and insane as he threw a vial at Ichigo who looked caught be surprised.

"And from that point, every time I looked, dreamt, or remembered somebody of high reiatsu, then a clone of them appeared under my control," finished Ichigo.

Rukia-Ichigo drew a picture of Ichigo in the middle of a bunch of unconscious clone bodies looking rather peeved.

"What's with the 'commanding soul' shit then?" asked Renji.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"It helps me deal with it better," he said.

Rukia-Ichigo picked of her marker to draw more, but Ichigo shook his head and she quickly turned to the four originals and bowed before taking the drawing board and scurrying back to the crowd with Renji-Ichigo in tow. Rukia and Renji couldn't help but follow the movements of their clones. They were so similar to them, yet so different.

"So… is it difficult? Controlling all your bodies I mean," said Momo.

"No, but if I'm not careful, I could lose grasp on who I really am, that's why I put most of my conscious into my original body and less into the others," said Ichigo.

"So it's almost as if we're our own persons! Only with Ichigo-san's voice telling us what to do!" piped up Momo-Ichigo with a kind smile.

Renji blinked.

"Wait... so what we saw with Kisuke and Soifon... that... you were..." Renji's brow twitched a couple of times, "YOU WERE HITTING ON YOURSELF?!"

All of Ichigo's bodies lost balance at that statement.

"Is that all you got out of this you dumbass?" asked Shinji-Ichigo in exasperation.

"Seriously, no wonder you blew yourself up during the first day of Kido class at the academy," said Byakuya-Ichigo eliciting a startled yelp of 'Taichou!' to come from Renji.

"And you say _I'm _shitty at Kido," muttered Ichigo.

Momo cocked her head.

"How did you know Renji-kun blew himself up during Kido training?" asked Momo-Ichigo.

Momo-Ichigo giggled nervously.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that Ichigo-san also gained your memories and your past experiences," she said.

Renji spun towards Ichigo.

"That information is _kind _of important!" he growled.

Ichigo gave him a withered smile.

"Aa, sorry… it's… something I'd rather not talk about…"

Suddenly the looks of all the bodies turned somber. Renji was completely taken aback by the change of atmosphere.

"H-hey, what's with the depressed… faces?"

Momo looked on sadly before a look of realization came across her face.

"Wait… if you have a copy of everybody with a high spiritual pressure that you have met… then do you…?" started Momo.

Ichigo knew whom she was talking about and gave her a pointed look.

"I do, but I purposely didn't bring that body here, I hope you understand," he said apologetically.

Momo shook her head.

"No… it's fine," she said, although white knuckles of her clasped hands told everyone otherwise.

Ichigo had a thoughtful expression on his face before he sighed.

"There is _one_ more thing that you should probably you know," said Ichigo, "And this is probably what your captains really want to know."

Suddenly Renji-Ichigo stepped forward along with Grimmjow-Ichigo and they faced off while of the other bodies gave them a wide birth. The group of originals looked to Ichigo for an explanation until they heard the words that came out of the other Renji's mouth.

"Bankai," he said.

Renji's eyes widened as the clone's spiritual energy soared through the roof.

"Howl… Hihio Zabimaru!" said Renji-Ichigo holding the unmistakable bone snake that was Renji's bankai.

"H-How?" asked Renji.

"Grind… Pantera," said Grimmjow-Ichigo.

There was yet another explosion of spiritual energy before Grimmjow-Ichigo was revealed in his Resurrección form. Rukia stared at this display while struggling to remain in the air.

_Ichigo has this much power under his control?!_

"Garra de la Pantera!" roared Grimmjow-Ichigo as he thrust elbow forward.

From his arm, five green rocks rocketed towards Renji-Ichigo who maneuvered Hihio Zabimaru to shield him from the oncoming blow. The resulting explosion from the impact sent Renji-Ichigo back a couple of feet, but left him otherwise unharmed.

"Hikotsu Taiho," answered Renji-Ichigo.

Hihio Zabimaru immediately opened its maw and fired a red ball of energy at Grimmjow-Ichigo who simply lifted a hand towards it. The ball connected causing a huge explosion to that almost threw the observing Shinigami back due to the force. From the smoke, Grimmjow-Ichigo appeared to be unharmed as well.

"As you can see," said Ichigo, "I can use the full power of everyone of the clones… in other words… everybody I've met."

Rukia's eyes widened and she could feel the shock wafting from the others.

"You mean that you can even use the power of…" started Rukia eyeing Genryusai-Ichigo.

"That is correct Kuchiki-fukutaichou," answered Genryusai-Ichigo in Genryusai's familiar commanding voice.

Rukia couldn't help but stand a bit straighter at the sound of that voice. Suddenly Grimmjow-Ichigo and Renji-Ichigo released their forms and the bodies all shunpo'd/sonido'd away leaving Ichigo alone with the group of Shinigami.

"So... are you satisfied with the information that you have?" asked Ichigo without turning to them.

Rukia looked at Ichigo for a long time before she sighed.

"Yes… but you do know that the Central 46 won't be very happy to hear about this… right?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo was silent for a moment before he turned his back fully to her and started to walk.

"Ichigo!" exclaimed Rukia in frustration.

"You and I both know that I don't give a damn about the Central 46, this is the situation and if they don't like it then they can shove it," said Ichigo before he shunpo'd away.

Rukia stared at the spot where Ichigo was while Renji cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So… what are we going to do?" he asked.

Rukia stood there silently for a long time before she finally sighed and took out her zanpakuto.

"We need to deliver our report," she said in a seemingly even voice, but Renji saw right through.

"Rukia…" started Renji, but Rukia ignored him and proceeded to open a Senkaimon.


	7. Chapter 7

Tier Harribel sat upon the throne of Las Noches letting out yet another audible sigh escape her lips.

"You've been sighing quite a bit lately Harribel-san."

Harribel looked up to see none other than Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in her adult form. Harribel sniffed.

"When one is put in charge of a castle full of idiots that person tends to want to sigh quite a bit, I think I understand why Baraggan was always so grouchy while sitting in this chair," she said.

Nel giggled at that.

"Well, you _are_ the strongest Arrancar here since Baraggan and Stark are both dead," she said in between giggles.

Harribel simply gave her a withered look. Suddenly both of them froze as the felt a familiar reiatsu signature… scratch that a whole ton of familiar reiatsu signatures. Harribel's teeth clenched when she sensed most of them to be that of Shinigami.

_So the Shinigami are being untruthful to their word, hmm?_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the throne room causing Harribel to be taken aback. She looked at Nel who looked back equally confused.

"Enter," said Harribel ready for a surprise attack.

The door opened and the two Arrancar gasped at who they saw.

"S-Stark?" asked Nel.

Sure enough Coyote Stark stood before them in all his glory with a serious expression on his usually lazy face.

"…No, I'm not Coyote Stark, that man died in the hands of Captain Shunsui Kyoraku," said Stark.

Nel was taken aback by this.

"Eh? Then… who are you?" she asked.

"You can say that I'm… a copy of him… sort of," said Stark scratching the back of his head in a familiar fashion to Nel.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Harribel narrowing her eyes.

"It's as he said," came a female voice from behind the two Arrancar women.

The two spun around and were completely shocked to see complete copies of themselves standing there.

"W-What?" exclaimed Harribel.

Suddenly Nel reverted back into her child form and pointed at the other Nel frantically.

"She looks like gwown-up me!" cried Nel frantically.

Suddenly the other Nel transformed into a child as well.

"And now I look like you again!" giggled the other Nel.

Harribel sweat-dropped at the display before looking at her own doppelganger who stood with a stoic expression on her face.

"I will ask again, who are you and why are you here?" asked Harribel.

"Though you might not believe us at first, we will gladly explain," said Stark.

Suddenly every member of the Espada under Aizen's rule appeared in the throne room along with another very familiar face standing at the center. Before Nel or Harribel could say anything the individual spoke.

"You already know who I am and I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

"…and that concludes my report," said Rukia bowing.

Genryusai stared down at the young lieutenant in furrowed brows.

"Clones you say…" he muttered.

Rukia nodded.

"All controlled by the Shinigami Daiko…"

Genryusai hummed in thought.

"Are the clones capable of using our abilities?" he asked.

Rukia nodded.

"Yes… I was given… a display of it," she said.

Genryusai nodded.

"This is indeed urgent news…" he said, "Thank you Lieutenant Kuchiki, you are dismissed."

Rukia bowed and stepped out of the room leaving Genryusai to his thoughts. Rukia stared down at the floor.

_The Central 46 will not be happy to hear this; they will demand that we deal with the situation._

Rukia shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. She then looked out one of the windows.

"Ichigo… be careful…"

* * *

Ichigo sat in silence at the dinner table barely nibbling at his food. His talk with Rukia and co. weighed heavily in his mind, he knew without a doubt that Rukia went off to report what Ichigo told her.

"Onii-san? Are you okay?" asked a worried Yuzu.

Ichigo looked up at his younger sister and granted her a small smile.

"I'm fine Yuzu… I just have a lot on my mind," said Ichigo.

Fem-Ichigo sat across from Ichigo and she immediately tried to wipe the gloomy look on her face before anybody noticed. Yuzu meanwhile pressed on with her worries.

"Are you sure Onii-san?" asked Yuzu.

Ichigo smirked and patted Yuzu on the head.

"I'm sure, Yuzu."

Ichigo was about to try and dig in and have his female version do the same when suddenly he sensed the opening of the Senkaimon.

_Already hmm?_

Ichigo sighed and set his fork down.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you all about," said Ichigo.

Every member of the Kurosaki family looked over at the eldest son with questioning looks.

"Eh? But didn't you just say that you were fine?" asked Yuzu.

"Yuzu," said Fem-Ichigo.

Yuzu looked over at her with a questioning look.

"What is it Katsumi-nee?" she asked.

Ichigo looked at his female self to mentally prepare himself before addressing his family.

"There is something that we have to tell you," said Ichigo and Fem-Ichigo in perfect synchronization.

* * *

Out of the Senkaimon stepped four individuals: Toshiro, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Soifon. They checked their surroundings.

"The Shinigami Daiko seems to be at his residence," said Byakuya.

"Hmph, then let's get him and get this over with," said Soifon.

"Get what over with?"

The four captains spun towards the source of the voice, and were completely caught off guard by the person standing before them.

"What?" asked a woman with long navy blue hair that clearly resembled Soifon, "Weren't you debriefed on what you'd see?"

"Kurosaki?" asked Toshiro.

Soifon's doppelganger nodded.

"So, you really can use Shinigami abilities," said Byakuya.

"Heh, now you can fight me a thousand times over!" jeered Kenpachi.

"That would not be wise, Ken-chan."

Kenpachi's eyes narrowed at the sound of that voice.

"Damn it ya brat I told ya to stay home!" he growled.

He spun around only to rear back. There stood _his_ doppelganger only with his hair tight back in a samurai ponytail and shirtless holding his sword to his side rather than propped on his shoulder. A young woman stood next to him with long pink hair and familiar bright brown eyes.

"Yachiru?" asked Kenpachi completely taken aback.

Yachiru's doppelganger smirked.

"Aa, that's right, Ken-chan," she said.

"The hell? Yachiru doesn't look like that!" growled Kenpachi.

"There are many, many things that you don't know about Yachiru, Ken-chan," she said with a small smile.

"But back to the situation at hand."

The copies of Byakuya and Toshiro appeared before the four captains.

"Why have you come here?" asked Toshiro's doppelganger.

"That is none of your concern, Kurosaki," said Byakuya.

"No, every single one of these bodies have my conscious and my thoughts so it _is_ my concern," said Byakuya's doppelganger.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes a bit when his copy spoke back to him in such a rude manner. Toshiro sighed and stepped forward.

"We were given direct orders from the Central 46… to annihilate all of your clones," said Toshiro.

"I figured the Central 46 would do something like that…"

All four spun around to see none other than Sosuke Aizen standing there with a disgusted look on his face. He had the attire he wore before he betrayed Soul Society and was wearing his captain's haori. Beside him was a girl who looked exactly like Momo.

"Is this your idea of a joke, Kurosaki?" growled Toshiro.

The clones said nothing they simply turned away and all shunpo'd off except for Momo and Sosuke's doppelgangers. Momo's doppelganger had her face hidden in her bangs.

"What if I told you by killing these clones you kill me as well?" asked Sosuke's doppelganger.

The captains were taken aback by this piece of information.

"You mean… if one dies… you all die?" asked Toshiro.

"Aa, with great power… comes a great price," said Sosuke's doppelganger.

"We still must carry out our mission," said Byakuya reaching for his zanpakuto.

"Is that so…" asked Sosuke's doppelganger.

Suddenly a stray tear made its way from Momo's doppelganger's eye down her cheek. She closed her eyes and drew her own zanpakuto. Sosuke's doppelganger simply backed up a bit with a sad expression on his face.

"Then you must realize… that I can't allow myself to be killed… yes?" asked Momo's doppelganger.

"So you will resist us, Kurosaki?" growled Soifon.

Momo's doppelganger held her zanpakuto forward pointed upward.

"Bankai…" she said.

This elicited shock from all four captains. Suddenly a monstrous amount of reiatsu erupted from the small girl and a red light engulfed her. The captains were forced to flinch away from the bright light. When it faded, the sight that greeted them was shocking.

"Snap…" said Momo's doppelganger, "Zaiten no Kanbai."

In Momo's doppelganger's hand was no longer a katana, but a staff with two bladed edges on each side. At each tip was a ball of red energy. Momo's doppelganger stared at the captains with emotionless eyes. In the blink of an eye Momo's doppelganger was behind the captains. Toshiro turned with wide eyes.

"So fast…" he said.

Kenpachi started laughing.

"Excellent! I never knew the 5th Division's fukutaichou was so powerful!" he jeered.

Momo's doppelganger turned with her emotionless eyes.

"Disappear…" she said raising Zaiten.

Suddenly glowing ball at the end of Zaiten started to grow and become more violent until it was the size of a mountain. The captains stared wide-eyed at the display. Suddenly the ball condensed in an instant to a small speck. Momo's doppelganger slowly pointed Zaiten at the captains.

"Hado #31…" she said, "Shakkaho."

The small speck flew at the captains at top speed. They were barely able to dodge the projectile as it soared away. In the distance a devastating explosion resulted causing the air to quake from the shock wave.

"Such power!" said Soifon, "Her bankai must strengthen her kido!"

"That was a warning," said Momo's doppelganger, "Please leave… I do not wish to fight you…"

Kenpachi let out a loud laugh.

"Hah! I don't care what you think!" he shouted before charging at Momo's doppelganger.

Momo's doppelganger disappeared and reappeared behind Kenpachi. Kenpachi froze before he blood came out of his mouth and his chest and he fell to the streets below. The other three captains stared in shock as their fellow captain fell.

"After one hit?" asked Soifon.

"Impossible," said Byakuya looking at Momo's doppelganger, "How have you come across such power Kurosaki?"

Momo's doppelganger didn't answer she simply crouched down ready to charge again.

"I have already said my final words to you," said Sosuke's doppelganger that was still watching from the sidelines, "You have blatantly ignored my plea, now you must face the consequences."

* * *

Rukia sat in her office staring at her untouched paperwork. She felt worry and guilt clinging to her soul wondering if Ichigo was all right.

_Ichigo…_

"Rukia-chan?"

Rukia looked up in surprise to see her captain, Jushiro Ukitake standing there with a worried look on his face.

"H-Hai Ukitake-taichou?" asked Rukia straightening her posture.

Jushiro offered a gentle smile.

"Are you worried about Kurosaki-kun?" he asked knowingly.

Rukia sighed.

"I hope that he's alright… he might get hurt because of me…" she muttered.

Jushiro smiled and beckoned her for follow him out. Rukia got up slowly and walked beside her captain.

"I'm sure that he will be alright, he's already been through a lot with Soul Society, I'm sure he'll figure something out," said Jushiro.

Rukia nodded looking at the lake in the 13th Division HQ. Jushiro sighed and stopped walking causing Rukia to bump into him by accident, as she wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking.

"A-Ah gomenasai, taichou!" she stuttered.

Jushiro simply turned and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have faith in him, Rukia," he said with a smile.

Rukia looked back into her captain's sincere eyes before sighing and smiling herself.

"Aa… I will… arigato, Ukitake-taichou," said Rukia.

Before Jushiro could say anything, they both felt a disturbance. The spun just to see a Garganta open up before them. Rukia spun with her hand on her zanpakuto's hilt she sensed her captain do the same.

_Hollow? Here?_

What came out of the Garganta, however, weren't hollows, but something even more shocking. A woman with long white hair wearing a captain's haori stepped out cradling an injured Soifon in her arms. Behind her a copy of Kenpachi stepped out with the original Kenpachi and Byakuya on each shoulder looking worse for wear. Last came the copy of Momo who carried an injured Toshiro. They set the four down on the floor. Rukia's eyes widened.

"I-Ichigo?" she asked.

Momo-Ichigo looked up at Rukia with tears in her eyes.

"I warned them Rukia… I warned them… but they wouldn't listen…" she said.

"H-Hinamori-fukutaichou?" asked Jushiro.

"No… she is a copy of her… like I am to you," said the woman.

Jushiro was taken aback.

"What? But I'm not…"

"A woman? Well then I guess you'll have to get used to it…" Jushiro-Ichigo said with a bitter smile.

She and Kenpachi-Ichigo turned and walked back through the Garganta, but Momo-Ichigo lingered.

"Rukia-chan… Ichigo-san has a message for you… 'Ja ne, Rukia'," she said before walking into the Garganta.

It closed behind her before Rukia could answer. Suddenly a group of Shinigami appeared.

"Taichou! We sensed the Garganta opening and-," started the man before the whole group gasped.

"T-The 2nd, 6th, 10th, and 11th taichous?!"

"H-How?"

Jushiro stepped forward with a grim look.

"Worry about the details later! We must get them to the 4th Division right away!"

"Yes sir!" said the Shinigami in unison before rushing the injured captains to their destination.

"This looks very grim for the Shinigami Daiko…" murmured Jushiro before he shunpo'd away leaving Rukia in a distressed state.

_You fought and injured four taichous? Ichigo… you baka!_


	8. Chapter 8

BANG!

"This emergency meeting will now commence!" announced Genryusai.

Before him were all the taichous (excluding the injured ones) lined up with grim looks on their faces.

"As you know the four taichous that we sent to annihilate the doppelgangers were mortally wounded and the doppelgangers have somehow managed to open a Garganta in Soul Society," said Genryusai.

"It seems strange that Kurosaki would resist, surely he knows the gravity of the power he possesses," said Sajin Komamura, 7th Division Taichou.

"Unfortunately that doesn't seem to be the case seeing that all four taichous are now under my care barely alive," said Retsu Unohana, 4th Division Taichou.

"That is my thought too, Unohana-taichou, it is most unfortunate, but we must see the Shinigami Daiko as an enemy to Soul Society," said Genryusai.

"But surely the baka wouldn't attack us after all those times fighting along side us," said Shinji Hirako, 5th Division Taichou.

"That's right Yama-jii, we may be rushing to conclusions on this one," said Shunsui Kyoraku, 8th Division Taichou.

Genryusai stayed silent.

"Nonsense, the fool has let all that power go to his head and thus forth thinks that he can do anything he wants," said Mayuri Kurotsuchi, 12th Division Taichou, "I say we should exterminate the Shinigami Daiko and his army of doppelgangers, they have served their purpose."

"I'm sure you're only saying that so that you have more test subjects!" exclaimed Shinji.

"Hmph, more test subjects means greater scientific progress!" answered Mayuri.

"What did you say?!" growled Shinji.

"Enough!" growled Genryusai, "Calm yourself Hirako-taichou."

Shinji begrudgingly complied sending a glare Mayuri's way. Suddenly Jushiro stepped forward.

"Perhaps we should see this from Kurosaki-kun's prospective," suggested Jushiro.

"Explain," said Genryusai.

"Kurosaki-kun may have our doppelgangers at his beck and call, but they are still a part of him in mind, body and soul so by trying to annihilate anyone of his bodies… it's almost as if we're annihilating him," said Jushiro, "So I'm sure Kurosaki's actions were due to simple self-preservation."

Genryusai considered these options. He then turned to Mayuri.

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, does this explanation seem logical?" asked Genryusai.

"As much as I hate to admit it, it does," said Mayuri, "In theory, when one conscience is stretched to many different bodies, the nervous systems of all the bodies become connected as well thus if one body were physically harmed, the rest would feel the trauma as well."

All the captains looked at Mayuri in shock.

"So that means… if we kill one of the bodies…" said Jushiro.

"Then the rest would also become annihilated due to the shock," said Mayuri.

Silence pervaded the room at this information.

"I see, so in a sense, by saying that we'd annihilate all of Kurosaki's bodies, we essentially threatened Kurosaki's very life," said Sajin.

There was more silence before Genryusai lifted his head.

"Regardless of the situation, we cannot overlook the fact that Kurosaki assaulted four of our high ranking officers… this cannot go unpunished," said Genryusai.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Jushiro.

Genryusai closed his eyes.

"The Shinigami Daiko and all of his doppelgangers must be detained," said Genryusai.

There was silence for a bit as the captains all mulled over the ramifications of such an act.

"That's not going to be an easy task, Yama-jii, we'll need an army to capture them all," said Shunsui.

"Then I am hereby ordering all captains to assemble their best fighters in preparation for this undertaking!" Genryusai boomed, "Kurotsuchi-taichou, I want your squad to track and monitor the movements of Kurosaki and his bodies, this meeting is adjourned!"

* * *

"…heard the rumors?" asked one Shinigami as he walked down the hall.

"If your talking about the ones revolving around the Shinigami Daiko then yeah I have," answered another.

"Kami I don't know what possessed him to do it, but rumor has it that he took down four taichous on his own!" exclaimed the first Shinigami.

"I know… it's unbelievable and now the Sotaichou is ordering almost the entire Gotei 13 to assemble in order to capture him, he's really not taking any chances with this guy," said the second Shinigami.

Their voices faded away leaving a lone member in a powerful reiatsu-draining cell alone. Strapped to a wooden chair by reiatsu-eating bands, Sosuke Aizen mulled over the new information that he had received.

_So… Ichigo Kurosaki has become Soul Society's number one enemy as well hmm?_

A smirk made its way onto his face as he chuckled.

_How ironic that the very man that became Soul Society's salvation should hunted down like some common criminal._

Sosuke closed his eyes and thought back to his final duel with the Shinigami Daiko.

_Ichigo Kurosaki…_

_"Let's change location," said Ichigo without looking at Sosuke, "I don't want to fight here."_

_ Sosuke felt humor well up inside him at the Shinigami Daiko's proposal._

_ "A pointless proposal," he said, "Those are words only a being who is capable of fighting me can speak._

_ Sosuke allowed a small smile to creep onto his lips._

_ "Do not fear," he said, "You cannot possibly do any damage to-."_

_ Sosuke was cut off by a hand on his face and suddenly found himself being carried across Karakura at high speed and then thrown to the ground of a nearby canyon hard. Sosuke knelt on the rocky floor holding his face with wide-eyes._

_ "Impossible…" exclaimed Sosuke, "I was… from brute strength…"_

_ "…Let's begin, Aizen."_

_ Sosuke took his hand from his face and looked up at Ichigo who stood with his zanpakuto at his side ready for the upcoming fight with a calm look on his face._

_ "I'll end this," Ichigo declared, "In a single instant."_

Sosuke could still feel Ichigo's hand across his face as if the fight had only been a few minutes ago. Time really held no meaning to Sosuke down here and since he was strapped to this chair, all he could do was think… reflect… regret… Sosuke found himself slowly starting to melt back into past memories. Memories that he had kept under lock and key for a very long time, memories that had shaped him into the man he was today, memories… that caused him… great pain. Sosuke found himself going into memory lane without meaning to…

* * *

_"Mama! Mama! Look!"_

_ A woman with long red hair looked down with a gentle smile at her five-year-old son who held a bright smile on his face. In his hands he held what looked to be a small wooden construct, but it was so mangled and distorted that the woman couldn't tell what it was._

_ "What do you have there my little duckling?" she asked._

_ The boy simply kept smiling._

_ "I found it while playing with the others! I don't know what it is, but I wanna find out!" he declared._

_ The woman giggled at her son's antics and patted him on the head._

_ "Is he at it again?"_

_ The woman and the boy looked up to when a shadow cast over them and, if it were at all possible, they grew even happier._

_ "Papa!" said the boy dropping his toy in favor of hugging his father._

_ The man laughed merrily as he held his child up. The man had short black hair that was combed down at the front with a pair of square glasses on his face._

_ "Hey there you little rascal, have you been giving your mother any trouble?" the man teased._

_ "Haruto," the woman admonished in jest._

_ The boy simply chuckled as he raced over to his wooden toy and presented it to his father._

_ "Look at what I found, Papa!" said the boy._

_ The man smiled down at the broken down construct._

_ "Oh? Do I sense another thing to tinker with?" he asked._

_ The nodded._

_ "Yup!" he said, "Can we fix it together? Can we Papa?"_

_ The man gave the boy a pained smile._

_ "Sorry son, I rushed over here because I was given a bit of a break from my duties, but I have to get going soon," he said apologetically._

_ The boy's head drooped a bit at that, but the father quickly caught his chin and lifted it up again._

_ "Now, now, don't be like that, the next time I'm given a long enough break, I promise that I'll come back to fix it with you, with your mother too," he said with a gentle smile._

_ The boy nodded wiping away tears before looking up at his father with steely determination. _

_ "When I'm old enough, I'm going to become a Shinigami like you Papa!" he said, "That way I can protect Mama too!"_

_ The father chuckled and the mother smiled._

_ "He sounds just like you Haruto," she said._

_ The man patted the little boy's head with his smile still present._

_ "That he does Misaki… that he does…" he answered with a grin, "Our little Sosuke…"_

* * *

Sosuke opened his eyes only to feel a single tear slide down his cheek. Sosuke followed it until it dropped off his chin and onto his lap. For the longest time he stared at the area where the tear fell. It had been decades since Sosuke Aizen had ever cried and since then he had not dropped one tear, always keeping that cold façade on. Perhaps he did feel a little something when he looked upon Momo Hinamori due to her striking resemblance to his mother, but otherwise nothing.

_**"My, my, aren't you stuck in a sticky situation?"**_

Sosuke slowly lifted his eyes and scanned the room, but saw nothing.

"Who are you?" he asked calmly.

_**"Heehee! As expected of the great Sosuke Aizen to keep calm even in the most pitiful of situations!"**_

Sosuke knew that trying to sense the speaker was pointless due to the power suppressing bands that held him so he opted for calmly scanning the room.

"A will ask again, who are you?" he asked with a bit more force.

_**"Ah, ah, ah, let's not be so hasty now."**_

The voice seemed to echo from everywhere, it was a wonder that the guards just outside did not hear it.

_**"I am a scientist you see and thus I love to tinker with many experiments!"**_

Sosuke knew it was pointless try and force any information out of the person, so he simply listened.

_**"Oh how I love to create different experiments! It's all so… exhilarating!"**_ continued the voice.

Sosuke tried to connect the voice to people he knew, but nothing came up, the only two he could really connect to this was Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Szayelaporro Granz, but he immediately cast them off knowing as this voice was a bit more… _extreme_. Suddenly Sosuke felt a cold breath at the back of his neck making even _his_ skin crawl.

_**"But experiments are no good… without test subjects…"**_

Sosuke's eyes widened a bit when he processed the meaning behind those words. Suddenly he saw a sickly hand come from behind holding a vial that was filled with some sort of green liquid.

_**"Shall we begin?"**_


	9. Chapter 9

Karin walked aimlessly down the streets of Karakura not really caring about where she was going. Her mind was still trying to process the information that she and the rest of the family received from the eldest brother of the family two days ago.

"Ichi-nii…" she muttered to herself with a voice laced in worry.

Slowly the events of those two days slowly came back to her…

* * *

_ "There is something that we have to tell you," said Ichigo and Katsumi in perfect synchronization._

_ Karin looked between Ichigo and Katsumi in shock and awe wondering how they were able to pull of such a feat. She could tell that Yuzu was of the same mind as her._

_ "What do you need to tell us, Onii-chan?" asked Yuzu._

_ Ichigo took a deep breath before he looked to Katsumi who got up and pulled out what looked like the little candy that Karin saw Ichigo pop into his mouth in order to turn into a Shinigami. Karin was shocked when Katsumi popped the candy into her mouth and out of her body came her Shinigami form._

_ "Katsumi-nee… is a Shinigami?" asked Karin._

_ "Eh? Shinigami?" asked Yuzu who could only see Katsumi's fallen gigai._

_ Katsumi gave Karin a small smile._

_ "Aa, that's right, but that's not exactly the part I wanted to talk to you about," she said._

_ Karin closed her mouth to allow Katsumi to speak, but instead of her, Ichigo spoke up._

_ "You remember that incident where I couldn't return home for a little while five months ago?" asked Ichigo._

_ Karin and the rest of the family nodded feeling interest well up inside them. Ichigo had refused to uncover anything that happened while he was away no matter how much Goat-chin persisted. Karin did notice how tolerant Ichigo was with their father's antics, but she cast it off as Ichigo finally realizing that there was no conceivable way to change one Isshin Kurosaki. Now here Ichigo was with Katsumi who apparently was a Shinigami as well and both were about to tell them about what happened._

_ "Yes, we remember and still hold a grudge on you, son," said Goat-chin before receiving a fist to the head by Karin._

_ Ichigo's reaction surprised Karin for instead of yelling at their father to shut his face or something along those lines, Ichigo just gave him a bitter, almost pained smile._

_ "Aa, I would be worried if you didn't, but back to what I was saying," said Ichigo, "I went to Urahara Shoten the day I left that note."_

_ Karin figured as much most likely training away for whatever battle was transpiring. It also explained a bit of why Katsumi was there as well especially if she was a Shinigami._

_ "As you all may have realized, the shopkeeper, Kisuke Urahara is not at all what he tries to make himself out to be," said Katsumi._

_ Karin nodded along with the rest of the family._

_ "Hat-n'-Clogs is a Shinigami too and has a keen interest in the sciences… all little too keen for my liking," said Ichigo._

_ Karin nodded slowly knowing that the "humble shopkeeper" was not what he had made himself to be and new vaguely that Kisuke was a scientist, but she still didn't know where Ichigo was going with this._

_ "Now just to get it out there, I went to Urahara Shoten that day simply because I was bored, not because there was some huge hollow threat or anything," said Ichigo._

_ Karin felt her brow twitch at that and was about to voice her anger, but Ichigo lifted a hand._

_ "I was going to come right back, but I was unfortunate enough to walk in while Hat-n'-Clogs was… experimenting…"_

_ Karin didn't like where this story was going, especially at Ichigo's hesitation on the word "experimenting"._

_ "Let's just say that particular "experiment" hit me and made my life a living hell for a little while," said Ichigo._

_ Karin looked Ichigo over, but couldn't really see any defects in his body, no extra limbs or anything and he didn't look like some kind of resurrect "Frankenstein". Suddenly Katsumi decided to speak up._

_ "What that "experiment" did when it hit Ichigo was the creation of other beings including… me," said Katsumi._

_ Karin looked at Katsumi in confusion, but before she could say anything, Katsumi continued to speak._

_ "I was never born from a womb nor do I have a mother… technically anyway," she said, "I am actually the female version of Ichigo Kurosaki."_

_ A shocked silence pervaded the table at this new information… well except for Yuzu who couldn't hear Katsumi. Karin suddenly stood up in anger._

_ "How can you be the female version of Ichi-nii?!" growled Karin, "You don't even have the same Zanpakuto as him!"_

_ "Karin what are you saying?" asked Yuzu desperately trying to figure out what was going on._

_ Katsumi looked at the angry Karin calmly._

_ "You say that yet you haven't really seen your brother's Zanpakuto in its sealed form, have you?" asked Katsumi._

_ Karin felt her anger ebb a bit at that. No, she hadn't, she had only remembered seeing Ichigo with a huge meat cleaver of a sword, not a katana with a black handle. Katsumi suddenly drew her Zanpakuto and held it to the side._

_ "Slay all enemies," said Katsumi, "Zangetsu."_

_ Suddenly a huge burst of spiritual energy came from Katsumi forcing the family to flinch a bit before the energy faded and revealed Katsumi standing there with a _very_ familiar looking cleaver in her hand. Karin was at a loss for words._

_ "So… this experiment created a female version of Ichi-nii…" she said._

_ "And then some."_

_ Everybody but Katsumi and Ichigo jumped at that voice and spun towards the source only to be completely shocked at the sight of another Isshin Kurosaki only he was in Shinigami form. Again this excluded poor Yuzu who could not for the life of her see any ghosts._

_ "Eh? What's going on?" asked Yuzu._

_ Goat-chin slowly looked towards Ichigo._

_ "How is this possible from one of K- of the shopkeeper's experiments?" he asked._

_ Karin was sharp enough to catch the correction, but was too shocked to care enough about it. Ichigo sighed before getting up and walking up next to Goat-chin's clone and Katsumi who was apparently female Ichigo._

_ "Well dad…" said the other Goat-chin causing everybody (but Yuzu) to be taken aback._

_ "…it all started…" said Katsumi._

_ "… when I looked upon Yoruichi Shihoin," finished Ichigo._

* * *

Ichigo gave the family a full explanation of what happened to him, about the clones, the training, and the struggles. Then, he and the two clones left claiming that it was no longer safe for them to be there leaving only Ichigo's body and Katsumi's gigai. Even after two days it was still all sinking in for her. Never in her life had she heard of something as outlandish and almost alien as having control of over fifty minds and bodies all of which were powerful enough to level an entire city. After Ichigo left, Karin repeated to Yuzu what Ichigo told her while Goat-chin went to pay a "visit" to Urahara Shoten, but judging from the look of compressed rage on his face, Karin knew that it was anything but a simple visit. Karin stopped suddenly and was surprised to see that her feet had taken her to where she and Yuzu found Ichigo brooding just after their mother died. Karin walked over and sat where Ichigo sat before looking up at the clouds. She knew she had promised herself never to cry again, but at that moment she figure her mother would forgive her. A single tear fell from her eyes as she stared up at the clouds.

"Ichi-nii…"

* * *

Renji walked down the halls of his division as he watched 6th Division Shinigami run to and fro in preparation of the upcoming confrontation. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would be preparing an entire division for war against a man that he considered being a dear friend. Although Renji never really admitted it, to him Ichigo was the closest thing to a brother that he could ever have his dumbass strawberry brother whom he would follow to hell and back again. Now with Byakuya in the 4th division due to the severe injuries caused by Ichigo's clones, Renji was placed as acting captain of the 6th Division and was given an order from the Captain-Commander to mobilize his men in order to capture all of Ichigo's bodies including Ichigo himself. Renji sighed.

_God damn… this sucks…_

"Abarai-fukutaichou!"

Renji looked up to see the 3rd seat standing before him with the 5th and 7th seats flanking him. Renji shook himself from his musings and took on a professional front.

"Report," he said.

"Sir! All of our best men are mobilized and awaiting orders!" announced the 3rd seat.

Renji nodded.

"Good, keep them ready and await my word," said Renji.

"Yes sir!" answered the seats in unison before shunpoing away.

As soon as they left, Renji allowed a labored sigh to escape him as he looked towards the 4th Division.

_I wonder how Rukia is coping with this…_

Renji shook his head.

"Ichigo... you freaking dumbass."

* * *

Rukia sat at her brother's bedside at the 4th division thinking over the day's events. She had asked her captain if she could visit her brother at the fourth division in which he readily agreed. This visit had a double meaning, as she didn't want to be a part of mobilizing the very force that would attempt to bring all of Ichigo's bodies into prison including Ichigo himself. Rukia could only hope that Ichigo was willing to cooperate when the day of judgment made its appearance although in her heart she knew that Ichigo would not back down. Rukia clenched her eyes shut as she thought back to Ichigo's parting words to her before this whole mess started.

_"You and I both know that I don't give a damn about the Central 46, this is the situation and if they don't like it then they can shove it."_

Rukia slowly opened her eyes and looked upon her brother who looked worse for wear when she first saw him. If Ichigo was willing to do that much of a number on her brother then there was no telling what Ichigo would do if an entire army knocked on his door. Rukia could only hope and pray that Ichigo would be level headed when over half of the Gotei 13 entered the human world.

"Ichigo…" she muttered.

* * *

Orihime walked towards Urahara Shoten thinking back on what had happened two days ago. It came as no surprise that she was shocked when Orihime-Ichigo walked into her room stating that she needed to talk to Orihime. Orihime's shock was multiplied a thousand fold coupled by despair when Orihime-Ichigo told her that Ichigo and all of his bodies had to leave due to the fact that the Gotei 13 was most likely going to search for him. Orihime-Ichigo didn't tell Orihime where Ichigo was going to hide saying that the information would only put her in harms way should the Shinigami come knocking. Apparently Ichigo did the same thing with the others as after a mere twenty minutes after Orihime-Ichigo left, all of Ichigo's spiritually aware friends gathered at Orihime's house to get a grasp of the situation at hand. After a meeting, the group decided that they would train to get stronger and then meet at Urahara Shoten in two days time. They were going to help Ichigo with his problem, whether he wanted them to or not.

"Just wait Kurosaki-kun," said Orihime in steely determination, "We won't let you face all your battles alone."

Orihime saw Uryu and Sado waving to her at the front of Urahara Shoten alongside Isshin Kurosaki. Orihime waved back.

_Just wait for us, Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

"So… this is the power that Ichigo Kurosaki possesses."

Sosuke stared at the figures standing before him standing over the bodies of every single guard stationed around his prison.

_**"Yes… enjoy your gift, use for whatever you see fit…"**_

Sosuke knew there was an ulterior motive for this power, but he didn't care about that, he saw this power as another chance to claim what he sought for, what he strove for, what he deserved to be.

"This power is even better than that of the Hogyoku, with this I can finally realize my ambitions!" said Sosuke with a smile on his face.

_**"Hehehe, then go and fulfill your ambitions, Sosuke Aizen, you have the power, might as well use it…"**_

Just like that the dark presence disappeared leaving Sosuke to his own devices. One of the figures suddenly stepped forwards and handed Sosuke's zanpakuto to him. Aizen stared at the sword that had nearly crumpled away to nothing when he was fused with the Hogyoku.

"Hello there old friend… I hope that you can forgive me…" he said before looking up at the faces of the entire Gotei 13 captaincy including the older ones and every Vaste Lorde that ever lived giving himself control of a powerful army of over one thousand strong.

"Let us begin…" said Sosuke his smile growing bigger, "Soon all of Soul Society shall know who they should bow to!"

From far away in the darkest corners of the Muken, one could have sworn that maniacal laughter could be heard in response to Sosuke's claim.


	10. Chapter 10

"Any luck on the Shinigami Daiko's movements?" asked a 12th division operator.

"No, I can't find him anywhere in the human world, in fact, I can't find any of the bodies in the human world," said another.

"Keep looking," ordered Akon, "He has to be lurking around there somewhere…"

Suddenly an alarm went off on the monitor scanning Soul Society. One of the operators immediately scrambled to assess and his eyes widened at the contents on the screen.

"Sir! We have an army of unknown reiatsu signatures emerging from the Muken!" announced the operator.

Akon immediately walked over next to the operator.

"Do a scan and find out who they are," said Akon, "Most importantly if Sosuke Aizen is with them."

The operator quickly hit a few keys before a new set of information entered the screen.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Akon when he saw what appeared, "He's here? And he's aiding Aizen in his escape?"

The whole room looked up at the mention of Aizen's name in the same sentence as the word "escape". Akon quickly turned to the operator of the main screen.

"You! Contact the Captain Commander immediately!" barked Akon.

"Yes sir!" the operator answered.

"And you, inform Captain Kurotsuchi!" roared Akon pointing towards the 12th division member closest to the door.

The member bowed and turned to follow up on his orders only to be stopped short by a hand going though his chest. Blood splattered everywhere and the man gave out a wet cough causing everybody to spin back towards him. Akon's eyes widened when he saw the owner of the arm.

"Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou?!" exclaimed Akon.

The Nemu in front of them tossed the now-dead Shinigami aside with a stoic expression on her face. She then faced Akon.

"That won't be necessary," said Nemu.

Akon narrowed his eyes before reaching for his zanpakuto.

_The Shinigami Daiko already got one of his clones here? These guys are fast!_

"Your services are no longer required," said Nemu almost robotically before she disappeared in a blur.

Akon's eyes widened as he searched around the room for her. Suddenly a head flew past his field of vision severed from its body and Akon turned just in time to see Nemu discarding a headless body to the floor before disappearing again. One of the operators tried to reach for the emergency button, but Nemu quickly dispatched him. By this time the others were finally able to unsheathe their zanpakuto, but it did them little good as the woman was too fast for any of them to defend themselves. Akon seethed through his teeth.

_Shit, if this keeps up…_

Suddenly he sensed a presence behind him and spun around to see Nemu ready to slice his head off with a quick swipe of her hand. Suddenly her eyes flashed upwards and she jumped out of the way of a hand that exploded when it hit the wall behind her.

"Insolent brat!" came an irritated growl.

Akon looked behind him to Mayuri Kurotsuchi himself standing there with a peeved expression on his face.

"Do you know how much time it takes to replace all these bodies?!" growled Mayuri.

Behind Mayuri was the real Nemu who stared up at her doppelganger with her normal monotonous expression. The other Nemu stood in front of the main screen and didn't answer staring back at Mayuri with the same expression.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, very typical of Kurotsuchi-taichou to be more concerned about his research rather than his staff."

Akon frowned and looked at his captain for a second before realizing whom the voice actually belonged to. The revelation caused his eyes to widen and spun back towards the other Nemu just in time to see another Mayuri stand beside her. Mayuri looked at his doppelganger with an amused expression.

"Hmph I thought you already knew this about me, Ichigo Kurosaki," said Mayuri, "For I know that if I kill even one of your bodies, you will _all_ die."

The other Mayuri's smile widened even more especially at the mention of the Shinigami Daiko.

"Oh?" he said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, "We'll see about that."

Akon could see this going south fast and quickly started to type something in the nearest computer.

"Bankai," said the doppelganger causing everybody to gasp in shock.

Even Nemu and Mayuri seemed a bit surprised. Akon typed even faster as the reiatsu level started to become unbearable.

"Rip."

Akon started to feel light headed as he tried to search for the "Send" button.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

The last thing Akon saw before he blacked out was a gigantic centipede with a baby's head slamming into his captain.

* * *

Genryusai Yamamoto stared out at Seireitei. Just a few moments ago everything was peaceful and quiet and then there was a sudden explosion at the Research Institute. After that all hell broke loose with smoke columns littering the city as war broke out. The pained cries of the men and women of the Gotei 13 echoed to Genryusai's ears as he stood beside his lieutenant. Genryusai also felt the overwhelming power from the unleashed countless unleashed zanpakuto as the fights raged on.

"So it has begun…" muttered Genryusai.

"Indeed it has Yamamoto-taichou," said Chojiro from beside his captain.

Genryusai closed his eyes.

"It seems that the Shinigami Daiko has decided to take matters into his own hands," he said, "There is no redeeming himself now."

"Are so sure?"

Genryusai's eyes snapped open and he and Chojiro turned to see Sosuke Aizen standing before them with copies of Chojiro and Genryusai flanking him.

"Sosuke Aizen…" growled Genryusai.

The said man smiled.

"You needn't be surprised Sotaichou, did you really expect for that prison to hold me for long?" he asked.

Sosuke turned towards the copy of Chojiro.

"This is a wonderful feeling…" said Sosuke, "Feeling the power of everybody I have fought… and having it all under my control."

Genryusai's eyes widened at that.

"You have the same power? How?"

"It is of no importance how I have gained this power," said Sosuke as Chojiro-Sosuke and Genryusai-Sosuke drew their zanpakuto, "What is important is that I am going to end the Gotei 13 once and for all so that none will be able to oppose me when I finally become Spirit King!"

Chojiro unsheathed his zanpakuto and readied himself for battle.

"You are naïve if you think that we are going to simply allow you to do so," he said.

"And you're naïve if you think you can think you can win, jii-san."

Genryusai turned his head to see Ichigo standing there with his zanpakuto shouldered and a feral grin on his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" he said before he corrected himself, "No… you are still Aizen are you not?"

Ichigo-Sosuke's grin grew larger.

"You've always been a sharp man, jii-san, it is a wonder how I pulled off what I did all those years ago," he said.

Genryusai didn't answer and allowed his cane to turn into a zanpakuto before he opened his eyes.

"Reduce all creation to ash," he said.

Suddenly flames jetted from the blade and surrounded Chojiro and Genryusai.

"Ryujin Jakka!"

The first division barracks suddenly burst to flames as a mighty explosion racked it.

* * *

Kisuke looked at the message he had received through his private monitor in his shop. He closed his eyes.

"I see… so it has come to this now hasn't it…"

Suddenly Yoruichi walked in in her human form and leaned against the door.

"Oi, Kisuke how about you get your lazy ass over here so that you can help me train these kids," said Yoruichi.

Kisuke would have jumped up with a witty jab for Yoruichi, but right now he didn't see it as a priority. He turned around with a grave expression that caused Yoruichi's grin to slowly fade.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Soul Society is under attack… and Akon says that Ichigo is the one attacking," said Kisuke.

Yoruichi's eyes widened at that and seemed to suddenly need the wall she was leaning on for support as she drank this information in.

"No… that can't be… Ichigo would never…" started Yoruichi before her eyes suddenly held a fire in them as they focused in on Kisuke, "This is all because your stupid experiment!"

Kisuke lowered his hat over his eyes in shame.

"I know, but Yoru-," started Kisuke only to feel a fist connect with his face sending him careening into the wall.

"Shut up! You caused all this! And now? Now Ichigo might very well die with everyone in Soul Society turned against him! He's probably fighting out of desperation!" cried Yoruichi, her face hidden by the bangs of her hair.

"Yoruichi!" said Kisuke getting back up as he stared woman.

Kisuke had never seen Yoruichi act so emotionally before and it only made him feel worse about a situation that he already knew was his fault. Isshin had already marched in earlier and beat him within an inch of his life only stopping for the sake of past friendship and looked to be driven to near tears.

_First the Hogyoku now this? Kisuke Urahara when will you ever learn…_

Kisuke shook his head as he walked up to Yoruichi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yoruichi, think for a second," he said, "Do you really think that the Ichigo you know would really attack Soul Society?"

Yoruichi looked back up at Kisuke and quickly looked down, but Kisuke already saw the streaks that went down her face from her eyes. Yoruichi was crying for the first time in the years that Kisuke had known her Yoruichi Shihoin was crying and Kisuke knew that he was to blame.

"You know as well as I that Ichigo would never fall so low," said Kisuke trying to pull Yoruichi back together.

Yoruichi let out a shaky breath before she looked back up at Kisuke.

"Then who else could it be?" asked Yoruichi.

Kisuke felt relieved that Yoruichi was at least listening to him and immediately turned to his computer.

"That's what I intend to find out, but it will take time so for now you best continue training the ryoka for the upcoming battle," said Kisuke, "I'll continue to try and get in contact with Ichigo."

Yoruichi slowly nodded her head before she turned and headed out the door back towards the training room. Kisuke watched her unsteady steps before she finally was able to put up her sassy front once again and proceed down to the training room. Kisuke then turned back to the monitor and stared at the images of Mayuri facing off with his doppelganger. Kisuke stared at the doppelgangers in wonder.

"Just who are you and how did you get into the same situation as our resident Shinigami Daiko?" muttered Kisuke to himself.

* * *

Yuzu sighed as she tidied up her older brother's room. Karin went out for another walk that she had recently been getting in the habit of doing and her father was at work. Her older brother's confession still was still replaying in her head as it proceeded to sink in. Her brother always seemed to get himself in the direst of situations especially since he started to fight the bad ghosts that were apparently called "Hollows" according to Karin. Yuzu knew that her older brother could take care of himself, but that didn't stop her from worrying about him. She hugged herself and shut her eyes tightly.

"Onii-chan…" she whimpered.

Suddenly her hand hit something making remember that her hands were currently organizing her brother's desk and was in one of the drawers. Yuzu quickly shook her head and got back to work, but something caught her eye. Yuzu picked up the object and held it in the sunlight with keen interest. It was a small, leather journal with no decorations nor any sort of fancy binding.

_Onii-chan kept a journal?_

The first thing in Yuzu's mind was to put the journal away as it was none of her business what her brother wrote, but alas even if she may act like an adult most of the time, she was still a little girl full of curiosity. Taking a quick look around to make sure nobody was there, she opened the journal and turned to the first page with writing on it. Yuzu stared at the contents in awe.

"This... this is..."


	11. Chapter 11

Jushiro jumped out of the way of another icy projectile as he faced off with Rukia's doppelganger. Jushiro narrowed his eyes.

_I understand that he'd be angry after getting his life threatened but to do this… _

Jushiro was thrown out of his thoughts as another projectile came flying at him. Jushiro quickly used Sogyo no Kotowari to redirect the blast, which Rukia-doppelganger dodged easily.

"Why are you doing this Kurosaki-kun?" cried Jushiro in hopes of reasoning with the Shinigami Daiko.

Rukia's doppelganger stopped and cocked her head with a wild smile on her face that mad Jushiro do a double take.

"My, my if you have no faith in the Shinigami Daiko then nobody does," said Rukia's doppelganger.

Jushiro blinked.

"Then who are you?" asked Jushiro.

Rukia's smile widened even more. Suddenly there was an explosion from the 1st Division Headquarters causing Jushiro to spin towards it with wide eyes. He watched as Genryusai landed in mid-air at a safe distance from the blast, but Chojiro was not so lucky flying into a building below. Jushiro watched as from the smoke, another Genryusai walked out along with another Chojiro, both looked relatively unharmed and behind them walked another face that made Jushiro's eyes widen even more.

"Sosuke Aizen?" he exclaimed.

"Aa, that's right."

Jushiro spun back towards his opponent only to see that his own doppelganger was right next to her.

"It seems that the time for my revenge has come," said Jushiro-Aizen with a dark smile, "I do hope you are ready."

Jushiro narrowed his eyes.

"You may have my body, but a clone is nothing but a cheap imitation of the true power that lies within," said Jushiro.

Jushiro-Sosuke cocked his head with his grin still evident.

"We'll just have to see about that…" he said before he lifted his zanpakuto in preparation to fight.

* * *

"T-Taichou wait a second!" yelped Marechiyo before he rolled out of the way of yet another strike from his petite captain.

Marechiyo was sweating profusely from having to push is over-weighted body over the limit to evade his extremely fast captain.

"Hold on! Please! We're in the middle of a war! You can punish me later!" cried Marechiyo as he ran screaming from another would-be blow.

Marechiyo kept running until he ran into something big, but a bit soft at the same time causing him to bounce backwards. When he shook his head he realized he was staring at his doppelganger.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked the other Marechiyo with a sadistic grin on his face.

Marechiyo's eyes went wide as he scrambled to take out his zanpakuto only to feel cold metal at his neck. He slowly glanced behind to see Soifon with her zanpakuto on his neck. Marechiyo gulped.

"S-So you were the doppelganger?" he whimpered.

"Yare, yare, you were always slow at getting a hold of the situation at hand Omaeda-fukutaichou," said Marechiyo's doppelganger before shrugging, "Ah well, the world is better off without the likes of you."

Marechiyo's eyes widened as he felt Soifon's doppelganger prepare to take his head off when suddenly she in the wall of a nearby building. Marechiyo's doppelganger quickly shunpo'd to a safe distance with his zanpakuto at the ready with his smile still evident.

"Ah… nice of you to join the party…" said Marechiyo's doppelganger.

Marechiyo looked at the figure before him and saw that it was none other than…

"Yoruichi Shihoin," said Marechiyo's doppelganger.

Yoruichi stood there with a glare on her face.

"Sh-Shihoin-sama!" exclaimed Marechiyo.

Yoruichi ignored him and favored looking at his doppelganger instead as if studying him.

"…You're definitely not Ichigo," said Yoruichi suddenly causing Marechiyo to stare at her in confusion.

The other Marechiyo seemed to know what she was talking about for his smile seemed to only get wider.

"Aa, that's right," said Marechiyo's doppelganger.

Yoruichi got in a battle position as if ready to pounce.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Why don't you guess?"

Marechiyo and Yoruichi spun around to see Yoruichi's doppelganger alongside Soifon's doppelganger standing behind them with smiles mirroring Marechiyo's doppelganger. Yoruichi hissed under her breath.

"This is going to get a bit annoying…" she muttered.

Suddenly she looked at Marechiyo causing him to yelp.

"Where's Soifon?" asked Yoruichi with urgency.

"She's still healing in the fourth division!" said Marechiyo.

Yoruichi mulled over her options before suddenly grabbing Marechiyo by the collar.

"We're not going to win this battle with just us, c'mon!" she growled

With that Yoruichi disappeared with a shunpo carrying Marechiyo with her. Marechiyo's doppelganger chuckled.

"You can't run from me forever little kitty," he said before he and the other doppelgangers gave chase.

* * *

Genryusai stared down at the carnage below him.

"Are you seeing it, Yamamoto-sotaichou?" asked Sosuke, "This is the end of the Gotei 13."

Genryusai looked back up at the madman before him and the doppelgangers that flanked him. Genryusai hated to admit it, but he was outmatched. Not only was Sosuke Aizen himself powerful, but the doppelgangers under his control were also extremely powerful. Then, as if the situation wasn't bad enough, the attackers looked like the commanding branch of the Gotei 13 confusing the lower ranks entirely. This was a losing battle and Genryusai knew it, but he knew there was no backing down. Genryusai lifted his zanpakuto up staring directly at Sosuke. He still remembered what Mayuri had said during the last meeting.

_If I can kill just one clone, then Aizen is finished._

Sosuke looked on with his smile still evident on his face.

"Oh? You look like you have a plan of action," he commented.

Genryusai said nothing and instead answered with his overwhelming reiatsu raising Soul Society's temperature exponentially. Sosuke lifted a brow.

"Oh?"

"Bankai!" growled Genryusai.

Suddenly a huge heat wave crashed down upon Soul Society as a whole causing everybody to look up including the clones. Sosuke looked on with widened eyes. When Genryusai regained control of his raging reiatsu, Sosuke beheld Genryusai holding what looked to be a worn out zanpakuto severely scorched by fire.

"Zanka no Tachi…" he said.

Sosuke lifted a brow at the sight of the zanpakuto.

"So this is the full power of the great Sotaichou of Soul Society?" asked Sosuke, "A heat wave and a worn zanpakuto?"

Genryusai looked on without expression.

"You will regret underestimating my power when I turn you into ashes," he said.

Sosuke's smile remained evident on his face.

"Oh? And what do you expect to do with that?" asked Sosuke gesturing towards the burnt blade in Genryusai's grip.

Genryusai suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Chojiro-Sosuke. Chojiro-Sosuke's eyes widened as he sensed the presence of the Captain-Commander. Genryusai sliced downward as Chojiro-Sosuke turned and attempted to block… only for Zanka no Tachi to slice right through and cut Chojiro-Sosuke in half. Chojiro-Sosuke's eyes widened before his eyes rolled back and his two halves fell to the floor below. Genryusai stared at the falling body.

"With this… it ends…" said Genryusai.

"Says who?" came Sosuke's voice.

Genryusai's eyes widened and he turned to Sosuke who was still very much alive along with Genryusai's doppelganger. Ichigo-Sosuke had also joined them.

"What? But how?" asked Genryusai.

Sosuke smirked.

"You only killed one of my bodies, I _plenty_ more," said Sosuke.

Suddenly the Espada appeared behind him along with a number of old faces of the Gotei 13. Genryusai clenched his zanpakuto at the sight of this. It seemed that the same principles that held Ichigo in place did not apply to Sosuke. Sosuke kept smirking.

"That's right… give in to despair," he said, "There is not hope of victory for you here."

Suddenly Genryusai-Sosuke stepped forward.

"And also…" said Sosuke.

Genryusai-Sosuke held his blade at the ready.

"Thank you for the valuable data," continued Sosuke.

Genryusai-Sosuke unleashed a heat wave that was heavier than Genryusai's own.

"Bankai…" he growled, "Reduce all creation to ash, Zanka no Tachi!"


	12. Chapter 12

"C'mon stay with me! We can make it!"

"Medic! We need a medic over here!"

"Where are those damn reinforcements?! We're pinned down!"

"Get this man to the 4th Division now!"

"They're too strong! We don't stand a chance!"

"Incoming!"

"AARRGGHH!"

Soul Society was a mess with sounds of destruction around every corner. There was not one block of Seireitei that wasn't covered in debris or shrouded in smoke as Aizen and his bodies laid waste to the great capital. Shinigami were getting slaughtered left and right by the extremely powerful opposition causing the moral of the men to deplete rapidly. Some were even thinking of abandoning their posts in favor of fleeing Seireitei. The captaincy of the Gotei 13 was in battle with their more powerful doppelgangers, but it was obvious that they were losing ground. This included the Captain-Commander whom was currently lying face down on the ground with his doppelganger standing over him. Sosuke Aizen stared down at the man before him with a wild glint in his eyes.

"You fight well, Genryusai Yamamoto, but you must realize that all your efforts are in vain," he said.

Genryusai slowly lifted his head in a desperate struggle to get back on his feet despite the screaming protest of every fiber in his body. Sosuke smirked and gestured out towards the burning city around them.

"Look around you," he jeered, "Your city burns to the ground and your strongest warriors are falling one by one and your men are thinking of desertion… or at least the ones still alive are…"

Genryusai glared up at the man and continued to struggle onto his feet. Sosuke sighed as if in sadness.

"I see… well you are not the sotaichou for show…" said he said.

Genryusai-Sosuke walked up and slammed his foot down on Genryusai's back causing the latter to cough up blood before glaring up at his doppelganger. Sosuke sighed again.

"Shame really, I had hoped the sotaichou of the Gotei 13 would be able to put up more of a fight," he said.

Genryusai-Sosuke slowly lifted his sword up to deliver the killing blow.

"Oh well," said Sosuke before he turned his back to Genryusai, "Farewell Genryusai Yamamoto."

Suddenly there was a flash of white and Genryusai-Sosuke was forced to block what looked to be a white spear of pure energy. Sosuke lifted his brow as he turned to the attacker. Chojiro Sasakibe stood there panting with his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Yare, yare how careless of me to forget about the fukutaichou," said Sosuke with a bit of humor in his eyes.

"Those words you have just spoken…" said Chojiro, "Are why were never worthy of the captaincy…"

Sosuke couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Chojiro held his zanpakuto to the side as he glared at Sosuke hard.

"The Gotei 13… no matter how dire the situation may be… will always stand to fight all threats to Soul Society," said Chojiro, "Trying to tell us to quit is like trying to get a wall to talk."

Chojiro raised up his zanpakuto so that the sword was perpendicular to the ground, the blade in front of his face.

"We will never surrender and we will fight to protect Soul Society from the hands of madmen like yourself… or die trying," Chojiro continued.

Suddenly the reiatsu level around Chojiro started to rise to astounding levels causing Sosuke to lift a brow somewhat in mild surprise.

"Bankai!" said Chojiro thrusting his zanpakuto into the air.

As he did so, a lighting bolt shot from it and rocketed to the sky before suddenly stopping and transforming into a dome of electrical energy. From the dome a series of pillars of the same electrical power shot down and planted themselves to the ground behind Chojiro. Then one single beam of lighting shot upwards into the sky causing dark storm clouds to suddenly gather with lighting and thunder infesting them.

"Koko Gonryo Rikyu," finished Chojiro.

Sosuke looked on in mild interest.

"I am impressed Sasakibe-fukutaichou," he said, "Your bankai is truly something to behold."

Suddenly Genryusai-Sosuke's reiatsu started to fluctuate once again as he changed his zanpakuto into its bankai state once again.

"However," said Sosuke, "From what I recall you were only able to put a scratch on your mentor in only his shikai state am I right?"

Genryusai's eyes widened while Chojiro's glare only intensified.

"Let us see how you fare against the full power of your mentor's bankai," said Sosuke.

"Zanka no Tachi, Higashi," growled Genryusai-Sosuke.

To the normal bystander it would have seemed like nothing really happened, but Chojiro and Genryusai knew better.

"Chojiro… this technique… Kyokujitsujin… all of the heat is concentrated along the edge of the blade," he warned, "Anything Zanka no Tachi touches will be eradicated."

Chojiro only nodded as he stared at the fake Genryusai in front of him. Sosuke grinned.

"So… what are you going to do, Sasakibe-fukutaichou?" asked Sosuke.

Chojiro said nothing nor did he do anything, he simply stood there as if waiting. Sosuke sniffed in humor.

"Very well," he said.

Genryusai-Sosuke was suddenly right in front of Chojiro with his zanpakuto raised poised to kill. Chojiro didn't try to lift his zanpakuto to block; instead he simply pointed a finger at Genryusai. Suddenly a bolt of lighting descended and blew Genryusai-Sosuke back a few yards before the man slid to a stop. Sosuke smirked at this.

"It seems that your attacks have gotten a lot stronger," said Sosuke.

Chojiro didn't answer and instead waved his hands around like an orchestra conductor causing lighting bolts to descend upon Genryusai-Sosuke in perfect sync with Chojiro's movements. Genryusai-Sosuke was fast, but one could only do so much against something as fast as lighting and eventually he had to block a bolt from hitting him with his zanpakuto. At this very moment, Chojiro took the chance to try and slice Genryusai-Sosuke open, but the man saw this and immediately blocked it, but unlike the fake Chojiro's zanpakuto, Chojiro's didn't get cut in half. Sosuke lifted a brow at this causing Chojiro to smirk a bit.

"Koko Gonryo Rikyu is turned completely into is pure essence of lighting including the zanpakuto that you see in front of you," said Chojiro, "You can't expect fire to burn through lighting now can you?"

Sosuke chuckled at this.

"Impressive Sasakibe-fukutaichou," he said, "But I wonder if you can withstand the heat yourself?"

"Zanka no Tachi, Nishi," growled Genryusai-Sosuke.

Genryusai's eyes widened in recognition before he quickly looked to Chojiro.

"Chojiro! Get away from him!" he roared.

Chojiro immediately did so just as the heat around Genryusai-Sosuke seemed to intensify even more. Chojiro watched as the ground underneath Genryusai-Sosuke's feet completely disintegrated and the heat levels became even more overwhelming.

"Zanjitsu Gokui," said Genryusai now on his feet holding himself up with his zanpakuto, "It engulfs my body and becomes as hot as 15,000,000 degrees… in other words…"

"I won't be able to even touch your clone, " finished Chojiro with a frown on his face.

Chojiro waved his hand and sent another bolt of lighting down upon Genryusai-Sosuke, but the man simply batted it away with his bare hand.

"And it seems to act like some sort of barrier…" Chojiro muttered.

Sosuke grinned.

"It seems you are at a loss Sasakibe-fukutaichou," he said.

Chojiro looked at Sosuke for a moment before the ends of his lip twitched upward.

"You jump to conclusions much too fast Sosuke Aizen," said Chojiro before raising his zanpakuto to the sky again.

Suddenly the lighting in the storm clouds became more erratic and intense as they came in greater number and in quicker succession.

"Oh?" asked Sosuke as he looked upon the change in activity, "And what could you possibly have that could break through this heat shell?"

"Kami no Arashi: Saisho no Aku," answered Chojiro, "Chikyu Funsai Saikouritsu."

Suddenly a great lighting bolt slammed down into Chojiro's zanpakuto with so much force that the earth around Chojiro's feet crumbled and the surrounding buildings were thrown off their foundations. Chojiro then his zanpakuto at Genryusai-Sosuke and that same lighting bolt went rocketing into his chest before he could even react sending him flying backwards into a building a few yards away. Chojiro lowered his zanpakuto and watched as Genryusai-Sosuke rose out of the ruins of the building with a nasty burn mark on his chest.

"I never knew that the fukutaichou of the first division had this much power," marveled Sosuke, "But then again, it would make sense since you were personally taught by Genryusai Yamamoto himself."

Chojiro glared at Sosuke.

"You will speak of Yamamoto-sensei with respect Sosuke Aizen," he said.

Sosuke simply continued to smile.

"As always, the ever loyal apprentice," he said, "But for how long I wonder?"

Suddenly Genryusai-Sosuke slammed his zanpakuto into the ground.

"Zanka no Tachi, Minami," growled Genryusai-Sosuke.

The ground around Zanka no Tachi suddenly cracked open to reveal searing magma and from it crawled what looked to be skeletal figures. Millions of these abominations continued to crawl out of the ground like ants from a hole filled with water.

"Kaka Jumanokushi Daisojin," said Genryusai solemnly, "This ability allows me to call upon the ashes of those I've slain with my flames to fight for me and become my weapon and they will fight until they are turned to dust."

Chojiro's eyes widened at this prospect as he looked closely to see that some of these bodies he recognized as people he passed by on a normal basis meaning that this other Genryusai had already had his fair share of killing. Chojiro quickly jumped back as the undead got within arms length.

"Your move, Chojiro Sasakibe," said Sosuke stretching out his hand.

Chojiro narrowed his eyes before once again raising his zanpakuto to the sky. Once again the storm grew more violent to foreshadow an oncoming assault. Sosuke chuckled at the sight.

"Oh? You plan on using a single powerful attack? On a horde of millions?" asked Sosuke.

Chojiro smirked at Sosuke.

"You are still jumping to conclusions," said Chojiro before focusing back on the horde, "Kami no Arashi: Zokuhen."

As before lighting shot down into the blade, but this time it wasn't as forceful, and an unending stream seemed to come.

"Yoshanai Danmaku," said Chojiro.

From meeting point of the zanpakuto and the lighting bolt, a barrage of miniature, but powerful, lighting bolts shot out at the army of burnt skeletons reducing them to the ashes they originally were in. This continued until every single skeleton was blown from existence. The lighting then subsided and Chojiro lowered his arm.

"Impressive," said Sosuke now looking a bit more impressed than before, "But now your display must end here."

Suddenly Genryusai-Sosuke was right behind Chojiro already in a slashing motion.

"Zanka no Tachi, Kita," growled Genryusai-Sosuke as his zanpakuto caused Chojiro burst into dust, "Tenchi Kaijin."

Genryusai's eyes widened while Sosuke simply chuckled.

"Hmph, it seems to me that you still have a lot to learn," said Sosuke, "A shame that you will not be given a chance to do so."

"A wise sensei once told me that there is always something to learn no matter how much skill or experience you have."

Sosuke's eyes widened and he jerked his head up to see Chojiro standing up in the air completely unharmed. Chojiro saw Sosuke' shock and smirked.

"Roiyaru Ryuyo," explained Chojiro, "It allows me to make a tangible copy of myself make purely of reiatsu while a move at the speed of light to another location."

Suddenly the dome that was sitting still for all that time suddenly was above Genryusai-Sosuke and the pillars were surrounding him.

"And now," said Chojiro as the storm clouds grew even more violent that the first few times, "It is time to end this battle."

Chojiro spread his arms out while Genryusai-Sosuke tried to break free of his electrical cage.

"Kami no Arashi: Saishu-tekina Aku," said Chojiro.

Suddenly a wave of powerful lighting burst from the edges of the cloud and quickly converged towards the single pillar of light above Genryusai-Sosuke's cage. When the lighting all came together at the center, there was a great flash of blinding light.

"Hikari no Hanketsu," finished Chojiro.

From the center of the light, a great ball of energy shot down at the cage with the pillar as a guide in a blink of an eye before a great explosion of light shook Seireitei and covered Soul Society in a great light. The light cleared, Genryusai-Sosuke was no more. Chojiro lowered his zanpakuto and let out a sigh before looking to his mentor. While Genryusai had the same stoic expression on his face, his eyes sparkled with a pride that the man had reserved only for his "children". Chojiro then looked to Sosuke who held a surprised look on his face before it changed back to his neutral grin.

"Such power you control Sasakibe-fukutaichou," said Sosuke, "I would hate to be on the receiving end."

Chojiro held his zanpakuto up high again as the dome reappeared behind him.

"Unfortunately for you, you may just have to deal with it," said Chojiro.

"I think not."

Chojiro's eyes widened and he turned his head just in time to see Ichigo-Sosuke in his bankai form ready to slice Chojiro in half.

"Ja ne!" jeered Ichigo-Sosuke before he swung down upon Chojiro

CLANG!

There was silence for a while as those near stared in surprise. Standing there blocking Ichigo-Sosuke's zanpakuto from meeting its intended target was a tall girl wearing a white blouse with a black trench coat over it and black pants tucked into a pair of combat boots of the same color. In her black-glove covered hands was a zanpakuto that was a perfect replica of the zanpakuto Ichigo-Sosuke. That was not what captured everyone's attention; it was the long, familiar bright orange hair that flowed down the girl's back.

"Looks like you guys are having a bit of trouble, ne?" said the girl.

She pushed Ichigo-Sosuke away and he shunpo'd to a safe distance in response still staring at her. Sosuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"You… you must be-," he started to say.

"Sorry I'm late jii-san," came a familiar voice.

Everybody turned and was shocked to see a bunch more doppelgangers looking down upon Seireitei. At the center of them all was none other than…

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" said Genryusai.

Ichigo said nothing for a bit before locking eyes with Sosuke with a look that was chillingly familiar.

"Let's begin, Aizen," said Ichigo as he and all of his other bodies drew their zanpakuto.

Sosuke glared and called back all of his bodies (minus Chojiro and Genryusai) to where he was all with their weapons drawn.

"I'll end this," declared Ichigo, "In a single instant."


End file.
